When Two Worlds Meet
by BabyXtreme
Summary: This is a HP and DJT crossover. I've never done a cross over and I hope you like it.I'm not very good at summaries but here goes: Lilandra and Raya both wear dark jewels and have both recieved letters inviting them to attend Hogwarts. What happens when tw
1. chapter 1

"Raya slow down." Lilandra yelled to her cousin who was a couple of yards ahead of her. "You're going to fast. I can't keep up."  
"Come on Lily." Raya said as she came to a halt. " I can't always slow down for you."  
"Well if I could fly maybe I wouldn't need you to slow down for me." Lilandra said as she caught up to Raya. Lilandra then put both hands on top of her head and tried to catch her breath.  
"Yeah, I guess being Eyrien definately has it's advantages." Raya said as she tossed her dark hair over shoulder and looked her cousin in the eye and smiled.  
"Who cares if your Eyrien." Lilandra said as she smiled at her cousin. "I wear the darker Jewel and could kick you butt all over the realm if I wanted to."  
"Maybe with your Jewels you can, but without them I'd break you in half." Raya said as they got into the argument that had taken place hundred of times before.  
"Well, you have your brothers and your father to practice with." Lilandra said as she began to pout. "All I have is my parents, my little sister and my baby brother. Tamia doesn't ever want to practice and Saetan is to young to start practicing."  
"Maybe." Raya said. "But I'm sure your parents could practice with you. From what I've heard your mother has put my dad on the ground on more than one occasion and they didn't call your father the Sadist for nothing."  
"Yeah, but that's different." Lilandra said thinking about her father. "My father didn't earn the name the Sadist from fighting. Your father could put my dad down if it came down to a straight fist fight and my mother is to busy to help me practice."  
"There you guys are." Both girls turned and smiled when they saw Daemonar coming towards them.  
"Look who's here." Raya said looking at her oldest brother.  
Daemonar's dark black hair shone as it reflected the sun. His well muscled body showed through his tailored pants. The fact that he wore no shirt and his body glistened, because of the thin coat of sweat he had built up while looking for them, would have made any girl faint. All Raya and Lilandra did was laugh.  
"I'm surprised at you Daemonar." Lilandra said when her laughing stopped. "No shirt. Who were you planning on running into? Moira?"  
This sent Raya into a fit of hysterics. It was common knowledge that Daemonar had a crush on Moira, Karla's oldest daughter. The only person who didn't seem to notice was Moira.  
Daemonar's gold eyes held the laughter that he was trying to contain as he turned to Lilandra. "No Silly Lily." Daemonar said using a nickname that he knew she hated and was rewarded with a kick to the shin. Sitting on the ground rubbing his knee Daemonar said: "I just wasn't given the time to change after practice, which by the way you both missed. Uncle Daemon sent me to find you two. It sounds important."  
"Dad gave us permission to skip practice because we had to do some shopping for Aunt Jaenelle." Raya said looking her brother in the eye.  
"Well," Lilandra said as she looked in the direction of her home, "Even if I ran all the way it would take me forty-five minutes to get there."  
"Hang on." Daemonar said as he scooped Lilandra up and took off flying.  
"Damn you Daemonar." Lilandra said as she hit him on the head  
"Be careful." Daemonar said as he pretended to drop her. "I might drop you and we don't want that do we?"  
Raya laughed as Lilandra squeeked. "I wonder what they want?" She said out loud when her cousin and brother stopped fighting.  
"I don't know." Lilandra said as she racked her brain for the things that she and Raya had done over the last few days. " We haven't done anything wrong for awhile."  
"Well there's SaDiablo Hall." Daemonar said as the building peeked over the trees in the distance. "We'll know soon enough."  
  
"Here they come." Lucivar Yaslana said as he saw his two children and his niece flying toward them on the horizon. "How many times have I told Daemonar not to fly so high when he's carrying Lily?"  
"If I remember correctly Lucivar," Jaenelle said as she sat in a chair, " You weren't ver good at doing what you were told either."  
"But that was different Cat. I never flew so high with you and endangerd your life like that." Lucivar said as he turned to Jaenelle.  
"Daemonar has never dropped her Prick." Daemon said to his brother. "Jaenelle and I both trust that he would never drop Lily. Give him a break."  
"Those three kids of yours remind me a lot of you three when you younger." Saetan said from the couch across from Jaenelle.  
"May the Darkness be merciful if those three end up anywhere near as bad as Daemon and myself." Lucivar said turning to his father.  
"I don't think that they will ever be that bad." Saetan said hoping against hope that his grandchildren never experinced what their parents had. "I'm talking about since the three of you got together. No one is safe."  
"They don't call them the Triple Threat for nothing." Daemon said as he rose from his chair and stood behind his wife placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"Did someone call?" Lilandra asked innocently as Raya, Daemonar and herself entered the room through the room. When Raya and Daemonar landed, Daemonar put Lilandra down gently.  
The adults all looked at the three young people. Lucivar looked at his children and niece with pride in his eyes. They were definately strong and together could do anthing they wanted.  
Raya was his third child. She grew up with three brothers and because of it had become somewhat of a tomboy. Her shoulder length black hair was pulled back into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face. She wore a tight black shirt above which she wore a dark blue button up shirt of Lucivars that she left open but tyed at the bottom. Her black slacks and boots finished the outfit. The only accessory she wore was her Sapphire jewel that was nestled just above her black shirt on a gold chain.  
Daemonar was his pride and joy. He was by far the best fighter in the family and had been able to knock Lucivar down once or twice. Daemonar looked almost identical to his father. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Though it went against Eyrien tradition, Daemonar like how it looked. When he had entered the hall Daemonar had picked up his blue shirt that he had left in his aunt's care before starting practice. He left the first three buttons opened and had buttoned the rest and tucked it into his black pants. From his gold chain Daemonar's Sapphire jewel reflected the light in the room.  
Then there was Lilandra. She had her fathers black hair that she wore loose and kept trimmed to just above her waist. She had her mother's sky- blue eyes that were complemented by the light blue top that stopped inches above her belly button and was cut low enough that Lucivar heard Daemon give a low growl of disapproval. Her tight black jeans were tight til they reached mid-calf where they flared out slightly and partially covered her black boots. Hanging from a silver chain around her neck she wore her Red jewel. Lilandra was the strongest of all the children from the first circle and was expected to become the next queen of Ebon Askavi.  
"You wanted to talk to us." Lilandra said ignoreing her fathers low growl of disapproval. He never approves of anything I wear. Lilandra said to Raya spear to spear.  
Fathers rarely do.Raya rplied.  
"About a week ago your father and I intercepted a message coming through one of the gates addressed to you both from an unknown messanger." Jaenelle said as she looked at both girls. She then remembered the messenger and how surprised she was by the unexpected visit. "They were letters inviting you two to attend a school outside of Kaeleer. We sent Khary and Aaron to check the place and it all appears to be legitamate. Here are the letters." Jaenelle said handing the girls two envelopes.  
Both girls read the letters and when they finished they both looked up at Jaenelle.  
"What realm is this Hogwart's School located?" Raya asked. "Is it in Terreille?"  
"It's actually in a realm that we had never heard of before." Saetan said looking at his two graddaughters. "Khary and Aaron talked to a Professor Dumbledore and a Professor McGonigall. They both assured Khary and Aaron that the school was a real school and that it teaches young witches and wizards how to use their power."  
"What are wizards?" Lilandra asked looking from her mother to her grandfather.  
"They are apparently what we call our blood males although from what we were told witches and wizards control their power through something called a wand and they don't wear jewels." Daemon said looking his daughter in her eyes.  
"You want to send them into an unknown realm." Daemonar said when the shock had worn off. "Are you crazy? Anything could happen to them there."  
"Like we've said." Lucivar told his son, "Both Khary and Aaron went and checked the place out. They both feel that it would be a opportunity for the girl to learn new forms of controlling their powers."  
"But you want to send them into unknown territory where anything could attack them." Daemonar said standing up to his father. Not only did they want to send his favorite cousin into a possible problem area, they wanted to send his baby sister. He couldn't believe his ears.  
"They won't be going alone." Lucivar looking his son in the eye, both proud of his son for being brave and standing up to others to protect his sister and cousin but at the same time he was getting aggitated by his son. "Chaosti, Khary, Aaron and Daemon will all be going with them. They aren't going to leave the girls until they feel absolutely certain that they will be safe."  
What do you think. Lilandra asked Raya while her uncle and cousin fought.  
I'd think we'd be foolish to turn down an opportunity like this. Raya replied Besides we'd get out of practices with father.  
You're right Lilandra said smiling Any place that doesn't have self- defense with your father has got to be a good thing.  
"We've decided to go." Lilandra said over the heated argument that her uncle and cousin were having. "I mean if Khary and Aaron feel that it will be safe for us and that it will be a good experience how can we turn it down?"  
"All right." Jaenelle said looking over at her nephew who was in a stunned silence and at Lucivar who had a smug look on his face. "You two leave tomorrow, so you should go and pack."  
As the two girls left the room Jaenelle looked at Daemonar who was still speechless: "They'll be fine Daemonar. They are both strong young women and they will be well protected."  
"How can you be sure?" Daemonar asked his aunt.  
"Believe me." Jaenelle said standing up and heading for the door. Before she left she turned to Daemonar. " I would never send them to some unknown territory without protection." She then left leaving all four men confused as to what she meant.  
what she meant. 


	2. Chapter 2

~ Sorry, I didn't do a disclaimer in the last chapter, but I don't any of the original characters that belong to the talented Anne Bishop. I wish I did, but I don't. The characters from the Harry Potter world belong to J.K. Rowling, but they won't show up until the third chapter.  
  
~ Second sorry about all the misspelled word in the last chapter, but I was working on three stories at the time and I thought that I had spell checked them all.  
  
~ SHOUT OUTS :  
Dark Lady of Slytherin: I had always wondered if anybody other than me had ever thought about doing a HP and DJT cross over. I hope you like the way this story turns out and keep reviewing. It keeps me wanting to write more.  
Angharad Gwyn: I'm glad you like my story. Keep the reviews coming please.  
  
~Author's Note: I know Daemon seems a little out of character, but he's talking to his daughter and don't most guys seem a little different when they're talking to their little girls.  
  
Chapter 2  
Lilandra looked around her room and smiled. Her mahogany bed and dressers were a perfect compliment to her red and black silk sheets. The doll that Kalush had given her when she was born sat on her bed alone in the center of all her pillows. *Should I take Zana with me?* Lilandra thought to herself as she looked at her doll. *Nah, what seventeen year old girl takes's a doll with her away to school?*  
"Can I come in?" Lilandra looked up as her mother opened the door to her room and entered. "Have you got everything packed?"  
"Hi mom." Lilandra said looking at her mother. "I've got everything packed. I was just debating on whether I should take Zana with me."  
"Go ahead." Jaenelle said as she walked over to the bed and took the doll off of her place of honor and giving her to Lilandra. "You should have a piece of home to take with you to school."  
"You're right mom." Lilandra said taking the doll and placing it lovingly in her trunk.  
"I can't believe that you're going to be gone for a whole year. Who am I going to talk to?" Jaenelle asked with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
"Mom," Lilandra said trying to pull away from her mother's tight embrace. "You'll have Tamia to talk to and you know, I've heard Uncle Lucivar saying that you're slowing down since you don't practice anymore. He says it's easier to put you on the ground then it used to be."  
"Lily you always know just what to say to cheer me up." Jaenelle said laughingly as she let go of her daughter.  
"Of course I do." Lilandra said as she smiled at her mother. "I'm your daughter aren't I? Where do you think I learned everything I know?"  
Jaenelle smiled as she reached into her pant pocket. "I got you something. It's a little something to remember me by."  
"Oh mom." Lilandra said as she took the small jewelers box from her mother. Lilandra gasped as she opened the box and saw what was inside. Inside was a simple white gold band with a ruby resting on top. Two small diamonds were set on both sides. "Mother it's beautiful."  
"It's the same ring of honor that Karla and all the other women wear."  
"I thought when you lost your Ebony, all the rings lost their power." Lilandra said as she looked quizzically at her mother.  
"Those rings were drained of their power when I lost the Ebony. They are nothing more than what once was." Jaenelle said quietly, "But when I came back from the healing web and once I was strong enough, I had new rings made that were in tune to my Twilight's Dawn."  
"Are you telling me that you're giving me a ring with the strength of your jewel in it?" Lilandra asked as she slipped the ring on her right ring finger.  
"It's got a protection spell that uses the strength of my jewel." Jaenelle said as she took her daughters right hand in both of hers. "You can trigger it through your Red jewel, other wise it will respond automatically to rage, fear, and pain from a serious injury."  
Lilandra let out a quite yelp as she felt a sudden rush of intense cold followed by extreme heat. As her finger throbbed she suddenly became aware of a deeper power that lay just beyond her immediate reach.  
"Don't ever take it off." Jaenelle said as she released Lilandra's hand. "I don't want anything to happen to you and I'd be a lot happier if I knew you were always wearing your ring."  
"Okay mother." Lilandra said moving her hand around and watching the light glisten off of the ring.  
"I'm sure the boyos have realized that you now wear a ring and they should be up soon." Jaenelle said smiling as she got up to leave. "Everybody in the coven has their own story as to what happened to them when they got their ring, but I like Karla's story. She opened the door to be greeted by your uncle and four of the boyos."  
"Great." Lilandra said as she thought about how all of the boyos, especially her father and uncle, would react to knowing that she now wore a ring that they could all tune into.  
"I have to go and give Raya her ring." Jaenelle said as she opened the door and walked down the hall. *This should satisfy Daemonar as to their safety.* She thought as she walked down the stairs and headed for Raya's room.  
Lilandra fingered the ring for a moment before she locked her trunk and using craft floated it behind her. *Good-bye room* Lilandra said as she closed her door behind her and headed down the hall towards the stairs.  
  
"Hello Sweetie." Daemon said as Lilandra appeared at the top of the stairs.  
"Hi Dad." Lilandra said as she looked from her father to her uncle, grandfather and just about every male that had served in the Dark Court.  
"I see your mother gave you a present." Lucivar said as he pointed to her right hand.  
"Yeah," Lilandra said smiling as she felt a tingling in her finger. Everyone looked from her to Lucivar then down the hall. "She said she was going to give one to Raya too."  
Lucivar took off down the hall with a large smile on his face. Everyone else followed him sensing that Daemon wanted some time alone with his daughter. "We'll be leaving in a bit." Daemon told his daughter as she reached the last step.  
"Great." Lilandra said following her father's lead and taking a seat next to him on the bottom step. "I'm looking forward to this year."  
"School won't be starting for a week." Daemon said looking at the excitement and anticipation clearly written all over his daughters face. "Your mother and I feel that you should get as adjusted to this new world as much as you can before you start school. That's why we're sending you a week early."  
"That's great." Lilandra said leaning her head against her father's shoulder. "Where are we going to stay during this upcoming week?"  
"We'll be staying with a family, but I'm not sure who they are just yet." Daemon said as he ran his hand through his daughter's dark hair. "They have a son who will be in your year though so he'll be the one that will be helping you a Raya out."  
"A guy." Lilandra said sitting straight up. "Is he cute dad?"  
"How should I know." Daemon said smiling at his daughter. He knew plenty of her friends found his daughter attractive but she, like Moira, was oblivious to it and saw them all as friends.  
"Daaaaadddd." Lilandra whined as she looked at her father. "You're no help."  
"You're going to be going there to learn." Daemon said looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry about the guys. Besides, if any guy lays a finger on you, they have me to deal with."  
Lilandra looked up at her father who had stood up. "Daddy Dearest, you would never do anything like that. If I fell for a guy at school, you wouldn't be mean would you?" she asked as she stood up.  
"No of course I wouldn't." Daemon said as he draped his arm over her shoulders. Lilandra looked up at her father and smiled. "I'll leave that to your uncle. That way, I'm not the bad guy, he is." Daemon said smiling  
Lilandra stopped dead in her tracks. "Maybe I should just stay away from guys at this school." Lilandra said looking at her father with a serious expression that didn't reach her eye. Her eyes were sparkling with the laughter that she wanted to let out. "I'll worn Raya to stay away from them to. If Uncle Lucivar would be the bad guy for you, I'm sure you'd be the bad guy for him and then they guys would leave Raya and me anyway."  
"You know." Daemon said smiling as he and his daughter walked out the door. "That might not be such a bad idea for you girls. I knew some of my intelligence had to have rubbed off on you."  
"Oh dad." Lilandra said as she hit her dad on the chest.  
  
"Hey Lily." Raya said as she saw her cousin and her uncle walk into the room.  
"Hi Raya." Lilandra said looking at all the people that were squeezed into the small room. "Looks like everyone came to see us off."  
"We were all in the Dark Court together." Morghann said as she hugged Lilandra then Raya.  
"We were all there when both of your parents got married." Karla said hugging both girls in turn. "And we were there when both of you were born do you really think we would let you leave without being here to see you off."  
"You girls are like our own daughters." Jonah said giving both girls a hug.  
It took Raya and Lilandra thirty minutes mainly because they were trying to figure out how everyone managed to squeeze into the small room, especially the Centaurs.  
Everyone watched as Jaenelle lit the candles in a new and unknown order. They heard her mumble something and then a gate opened before them. They had all been standing and staring and the gates for a few minutes when Jaenelle turned to Daemon and said: "I'm not sure if their gate works the same way as our, but here are some candles and the words to open the gate are in the bag with them."  
"We'll be fine Sweetheart." Daemon said taking a bag from Jaenelle. He then gave his wife a kiss and his two youngest children a hug.  
"Let's go." Chaosti said as he walked through the gate followed by Aaron and Khary.  
"Take care of my family Prick." Daemon said turning to face Lucivar.  
"Of course I will." Lucivar said looking from Jaenelle and the kids to Daemon. He then looked at Raya who was smiling uncontrollably. "You just make sure nothing happens to my little girl Bastard."  
"Of course we will." Lilandra said hugging her uncle in a tight bear hug before her father could answer. "Someone has to keep her out of trouble."  
"And I suppose you think that you can keep me out of trouble." Raya said looking skeptically at her cousin. "I get into more trouble with you in one day than I do alone in a whole month."  
"Me get into trouble?" Lilandra asked innocently as she put her arm around her cousin's waist.  
"Yes you." Raya said laughing as she put her arm around her cousin.  
"It's not trouble that I'm getting into." Lilandra stated matter of factly. "I'm just having fun."  
Both girls then walked through the gate laughing and debating on whether Lilandra got into trouble or whether she was just having fun.  
"In my daughters case, I don't think there is a difference between trouble and fun." Daemon said looking at the gate worriedly. Turning to Lucivar he asked: " Are you sure you wouldn't rather go Prick? After all your daughter will be gone a year."  
"Now, now." Lucivar said as he backed up with his hands in the air . "We drew straws and you won."  
"Personally I think I lost." Daemon mumbled.  
"Good luck Bastard." Lucivar said patting Daemon on the back.  
"I'll need it." Daemon said taking a deep breath and stepping through the gate.  
"May the Darkness be merciful." Lucivar said as they all walked out of the building a short time later. "I feel sorry for this school. They may not be getting the entire Triple Threat, but they're getting the two worst ones." 


	3. chapter 3

~Disclaimer: Same as before, the characters you recognize don't belong to me.  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
~ Dark Lady of Slytherin: Daemonar will be in the some chapters that follows.  
  
~Angharad Gwyn: This chapter is a bit longer and I will try to make the rest a bit longer it just depends on whether I'm on a role or not.  
  
~Apricot Jones: I was thinking that I would combine my two favorite books and see what happens. You don't have to read it if you don't want to (you're probably not even reading this), but if you are I hope you'll give it a chance.  
  
~Daecivar: Lucivar will be back. He's one of my favorite characters so I've been able to work it so he'll be in future chapters.  
  
~To anybody else who's reading my story: I hope you all enjoy my story and will post reviews because they are what make me want to keep writing. Good or Bad I want to know what you think and if you can offer some constructive criticism it is always welcome. Just don't flame my story please.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Daemon stepped out of the gate he gave a low angry growl as a shield was thrown around him and he saw that Chaosti was on the ground completely unconscious. Lilandra and Raya were kneeling next to Chaosti trying to revive him and Aaron and Khary were both riding the killing edge. *Dad, don't do anything please. We have to find out what's going on.* Lilandra stated as she entered his mind. The fact that Aaron and Khary must have received the same request and listened showed Daemon that although his daughter was young she had just as much control over the men in her life that her mother had at her age.  
Daemon quickly put his own black shield over the red that Khary had put up. "Lord Voldemort requests your presence." Daemon looked up to see a group of about 20 people in dark hooded cloaks and felt himself riding the killing edge as well.  
"And just who exactly is Lord Voldemort?" Daemon asked through gritted teeth as he pictured in his mind tearing all of these people apart mind and body.  
"Lord Voldemort is the strongest wizard ever known." A hooded figured said. "He wishes to speak to the two young women."  
"The only way you'll get them is if we're dead." Khary spat.  
"That can be arranged, but unfortunately our Lord wants you all alive." Another hooded figure said as he pulled out a small wooden stick from beneath his robe. "Crucio!"  
Lilandra looked up from Chaosti as he slowly began to get to his feet. *What in the world!* Lilandra thought as she gave a little jump. Sparks began flying out of the small wooden stick. She was not surprised to see the sparks fly off of her father's shield and hit one of the hooded figures. Lilandra covered her ears and closed her eyes as the figure fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain.  
"Look at that freak." When Lilandra pulled her hands off of her ears she heard one of the hooded figures say as they pointed to Raya. "What could Lord Voldemort possibly want with her?"  
"It's not our place to question our lord." Another replied looking at Raya. "But I don't know what he could possibly want with her."  
Lilandra and the four men with her looked over at Raya. Although she didn't show any sign of being hurt by the comment they all knew Raya well enough to know that she was fighting an inner battle to keep from crying. Lilandra looked up at the four men as she felt them rush back to the killing edge.  
*That's it* Lilandra thought as another hooded figure said something and their would be attacker stopped writhing. Lilandra slowly began her descent to the strength of her red. She prepared to slip under their barriers but was surprised at what she found. *Dad!*  
*Not now* Daemon said as he fought to control the urge to shake his daughter. He had felt her descent and knew that she planned something. *Who does she think she is? She keeps us from attacking, but she plans to attack them herself. I know she does. He thought to himself. To distract himself from his daughter he kept his focus on the hooded figure that had caused Raya so much pain.  
*But Dad!* Lilandra practically shouted in her fathers head.  
"What?" He screamed. Everyone turned to look at him. The hooded figures looked at him like he had gone crazy. They all pulled small wooden sticks out from under their robes. Raya, Chaosti, Khary and Aaron all knew that father and daughter had been arguing and that Lilandra was pushing her father. The four of them had felt her descent but none of them wanted to question her about it.  
*Dad, they have no inner barriers.* Lilandra simply stated to her father.  
Daemon looked at his daughter with surprise clearly written on his face. *They have power though.*  
*They must have a different type of power. I found a faint trace of a barrier, but it wasn't very strong. Their barriers must have slowly dissolved over time.* Lilandra replied looking at the large group before her and thinking of the pain that she could cause them and how she could make them suffer for the pain that they had caused her cousin and best friend.  
Daemon looked from his daughter and knew that she was thinking about something. *This is to easy* Daemon thought as he began his descent to the black and prepared to turn their attackers mind to dust. *They won't know what hit them.* Daemon stated as he neared his black strength.  
"Expelliramus!"  
Daemon stopped his descent and was surprised when all of the sticks that were pointing at them suddenly flew out of the hands of their attackers. He looked up to see an old man in a dark blue robe standing in front of a group of people. They all were pointing their sticks at the group of hooded people.  
"Accio wand." To the small groups surprise, one of the hooded figures still had his stick and because of it all of the hooded figures small sticks flew back to them. "This isn't over Dumbledore!" One of the hooded figures shouted. "Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants."  
Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop  
To Daemon's surprise all of the hooded figures disappeared.  
"Go and check on the Weasley's." Dumbledore said turning to a few of the men and women in his group.  
Daemon turned and saw a group of red haired people that he hadn't noticed before. The all stood stone still and reminded Daemon of statues. "Who are you?" Daemon asked looking at the old man with distrust in every muscle in his body.  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore." The old man said as a few of the people in his group headed towards the group of red heads. Everyone that had headed for the red heads nodded in agreement after examining them. They all muttered some words and all of a sudden all the red heads fell forward.  
  
"They'll be fine." a woman in a lavender robe said.  
"What happened?" Lilandra turned toward the voice and came face to face with a red haired boy about her age.  
"Are you guys all right?" Raya looked at the brown haired boy with glasses as he stepped away from the group that had just arrived. She watched him walk to the young girl with red hair and take her hand.  
"We're fine Harry." She replied smiling squeezing his hand.  
"It's a good thing our meeting with Fudge ran a little late." Harry said looking at all the red heads then at the small group that had just arrived.  
"I'm glad you were........"  
The red head boy was cut off by Chaosti who looked murderous. "What just happened?" He asked looking from Dumbledore to the rest of his group. "The last thing I remembered was stepping out of the gate, seeing sparks, and then being hit by something that knocked me out."  
"It would appear that Voldemort has heard about Raya and Lilandra." Dumbledore said as everyone but the group from Kaeleer, the young brown haired boy and girl felt a shiver run down their spine.  
"Who is Voldemort?" Daemon asked. He didn't know who Voldemort was, but he wasn't about to leave his daughter and niece if some crazy man was going to try and get to them. "I thought that I was bringing my daughter and niece someplace safe for them to study at."  
"Hogwart's is perfectly safe." The eldest red haired man said looking at Daemon.  
"Hell's fire!" Aaron exclaimed. "Neither Khary or I were told about Voldemort when we came to see if this would be a safe place for Raya and Lilandra."  
"We didn't think that Voldemort would attack them." Dumbledore said looking at Aaron. "If we had, we would have told you about him immediately."  
"I don't think you thought at all." Daemon said looking Dumbledore in the eye. He turned to see his daughter enveloping Raya in a hug and knew that Lilandra was comforting Raya about what had been said earlier. Daemon was fighting to control the desire to rise to the killing edge. He knew that Raya had been hurt and he knew that if Lucivar had come, there would not have been a single hooded figure left standing.  
"Let's just get them home." Harry said feeling the tension that was rising. "I'm sure they can use some rest."  
"Good idea." Daemon growled. "Only, we'll be heading back to our home." Daemon turned to reopen the gate but was stopped by his daughter's hand on his shoulder.  
"Dad," Lilandra said as her father turned around. "Raya and I have talked about it. We both want to go to school at Hogwart's."  
"No!" Daemon said his anger at being argued with showed as his body tensed. "I'm not leaving you two where you can be attacked at any moment. Do I look like I've lost all my senses?"  
"Please Uncle Daemon." Raya asked pleadingly *Puppy faces?* Raya asked Lilandra.  
*Puppy faces! It's the only chance we have of staying.* Lilandra answered her cousin. "Dad please?" Lilandra asked as her face softened and she put her stuck her lip out in a pout and she looked up at her dad with watery eyes.  
*There they go* Khary said when he looked and saw that Raya was pulling the same trick as Lilandra.  
*They'll have him in about two minutes.* Chaosti said. They all knew that the only people that could get Daemon to change his mind were Jaenelle, and Lilandra. Lilandra was the queen when it came to getting her father to do what she wanted.  
*He's already beginning to soften.* Aaron said as he saw Daemon's eyes soften. *They already have him. He isn't going to last two minutes.*  
"I told everybody that I would keep you safe." Daemon said looking at the girls and felt his decision changing. Turning to Raya he said: "I told your father that I would take care of you. Do you know what he'll do to me if he finds out what happened."  
"Dad doesn't have to know." Raya said looking her uncle in the eye.  
"Your dad will find out." Daemon said rolling his eyes in exasperation. "Your father finds everything out somehow."  
Dumbledore and the other wizards and witches watched in amazement as the two girls slowly bent Daemon until his decision changed to something that they wanted to hear. Both Khary and Aaron had told Dumbledore about the Sadist, he in turn had told everyone else about him. They could not believe that Daemon could possibly be that bad, but none of them wanted to find out that badly so they all just waited and watched as the girls worked their magic.  
"Daaadddyyy." Lilandra said turning to her father "Please let us stay. You were going to stay for the week anyway until we left to go to school. While we're here you can check the school for yourself."  
Daemon turned away from his daughter and looked at Dumbledore and the others. "It would appear that the girls want to stay. Daemon said as he pointed to Aaron, Khary and Chaosti who were standing to his right. "However, that means that we will also be staying and I'm not leaving until I've checked the school and I'm satisfied that the girls will be safe."  
"Fair enough." Dumbledore said as he turned around. "Allow me to introduce you to the Weasley's. You will be staying with them for the week. This is Arthur and Molly Weasley. These are there children Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny." Pulling a brown haired boy and girl from behind him, Dumbledore continued the introductions. "This is Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. They will also be staying with the Weasley. Both of them will be entering their seventh year with the girls and Ron."  
"Hi." Harry said as he extended his hand to Lilandra "I'm Harry."  
Lilandra looked at Harry and smiled. "Yea, I caught that. My name is Li......" Lilandra was cut off when she appeared to run into something that none of the witches or wizards noticed. Turning to her father Lilandra sighed and said: "Dad, can you please drop your shield? He's going to be our classmate and we have to get to know him."  
"All right." Daemon said reluctantly. He still didn't trust these people and would rather have been heading home.  
"My name is Lilandra." Lilandra said as she extended her hand to Harry and shook it. "This is my cousin Raya." Everyone present looked at Raya a look of complete shock on all of their faces. Daemon and the other guy's anger instantly started to rise and they prepared to lash out at anyone who opened their mouth.  
"What?" Raya asked everyone. "Did I grow wings or something?"  
Everybody opened their mouths wider. Lilandra just started laughing and ended up rolling on the floor. Harry and everyone looked at Lilandra like she had gone crazy. "Raya," Lilandra said when her laughter died down. "Don't tease them."  
"I'm Eyrien." Raya said with a smile on her face. "All Eyrien's have wings. You should see my older brothers and my dad, they have really big wings."  
"Sorry." Harry said when he regained his composure. "We've just never seen anyone with wings before."  
"That was very rude of us." Hermione said as she extended her hand to Raya then to Lilandra. "I hope you will accept our apologies."  
"Don't worry about it." Raya said as she smiled at Hermione. "I actually wondered how people would react to my wings."  
Daemon looked all the witches and wizards over. *Looks like we're going to have to give them a chance.* Daemon said to Khary, Aaron, and Chaosti. *What do you think?*  
*I think that we're going to have to give this whole place a chance.* Khary said.  
*Sure does.* Daemon said. *Unless one of you wants to be the one to tell Lilandra and Raya that they have to go home.* Daemon smiled as all the boyos tensed then looked at Lilandra.  
*I would be willing if it was just Raya.* Chaosti said looking from one girl to the next. *But I would rather try The Khaldharon Run before I told Lilandra.*  
*Chaosti.* Daemon said as he looked at Chaosti quizzically. *The Khaldharon Run is for Eyriens. You don't have wings.*  
*I know.* Chaosti said looking Daemon in the eye.  
*We love your daughter.* Aaron said to Daemon. *And Jaenelle may have been stronger at Lilandra's age, but Lilandra's scarier when she gets upset.*  
*Should I take that as a compliment?* Daemon asked raising his eyebrow.  
*You can take it how you want Daemon.* Khary said. *As long as we don't ever have to be on the receiving end of your daughters anger.*  
"What are you four talking about?" Raya asked looking at all four men with a questioning look in her eyes. Lilandra turned away from her new group of friends and looked at the small group. Lilandra eyed each one individually suspicion was clear in her eyes.  
"What were you four talking about?" Lilandra asked stepping up to the group.  
"Nothing." Aaron quickly replied  
"I don't believe you." Raya stated simply. "You four have been standing there to quiet and I know you were talking about something."  
"We were discussing whether we thought this place was safe for you two." Daemon replied looking down Raya. "Your father is going to skin us alive when he finds out what happened."  
"We'll be fine." Lilandra said as she wrapped one arm around her father's waist and the other around Khary's. "The only people who are stronger than me here are you and Chaosti. That's with my birthright jewel. Besides apparently the shields can block what ever they throw at us."  
"That's thing." Daemon said as he looked his daughter in the eye. "What ever they threw against my shield was strong. It may not have penetrated but I'm not sure that a red shield could possibly hold up against that."  
"Nothing is going to happen to us Dad." Lilandra said wrapping her dad in a hug. "Don't worry."  
"Look." Daemon said with a sigh. "We already had this discussion and we're going to give it another chance. So let's get going or we're going home."  
Lilandra looked at her father and smiled. Turning to Harry she asked: "So where are we? And are we going to be staying near here?"  
"This is a place that Muggles call Stonehenge. Although the Ministry of Magic knew that it had some magic, they could never figure out what it did until recently."  
*I'm beginning to wish they never figured out what it did.* Daemon said looking at Chaosti. Chaosti, Aaron and Khary all nodded in agreement.  
"So where are we going to be staying?" Lilandra asked Harry. "And how do we get there?"  
"The same way we got here." Harry said. Pulling a single black boot from behind his back Harry said: "Just put one finger on here and we should be leaving shortly."  
"Okay." Lilandra said looking skeptically at the shoe as she, Raya, Chaosti, Khary, Aaron, Daemon, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all placed a finger on the shoe.  
The small group suddenly felt a pull from their belly button. "What in the...." Before Daemon finished he hit ground. Everybody from Kaeleer fell to the ground from the sudden impact.  
"Welcome to the Burrow." Ron said as the group dusted themselves off.  
  
Lilandra looked up and smiled when she saw one of the weirdest structures she had ever seen. "How did they get here so fast?" Lilandra asked when she saw the front door open and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore stepped out. "Did they get here the same way we did? Even riding the winds isn't nearly as fast."  
"No." Hermione said "They apparated here. What are the winds?"  
"They're the way we travel from place to place." Raya said as she stepped into the house along with the small group. "You can only ride a wind of the same strength or lower than what you wear."  
The group entered the small living room and all the men sat down. "You girls will be staying in Ginny's room." Mrs. Weasley said as she led Raya, Lilandra, Hermione and Ginny upstairs.  
  
As soon as the girls were out of ear shot Daemon turned to Dumbledore, Harry and the Weasley men. "I thought my daughter and niece would be safe here."  
"They will be safe here." Dumbledore said. "We have been under the threat of Voldemort for the past few years."  
"Why weren't we told?" Chaosti asked his anger rising to the surface again.  
"We were going to tell you when you got here." Bill said. "We honestly didn't think he would attack you on your arrival."  
"We knew if we told you, you wouldn't let the girls come." Mr. Weasley replied as he leaned forward in hi chair.  
"What's so important about them?" Daemon asked his control on his anger slowly beginning to slip. "I'm warning you know, if I don't like the answer I'm taking them home."  
"The girls are strong......" Dumbledore started.  
"Tell us something we don't know." Chaosti cut Dumbledore off.  
"We weren't the first ones to discover the connection between your world and ours. Someone came to our world from yours a while ago and we don't know who it is. However, whoever it was tipped the scale to Voldemort's side. With their help Voldemort's stands a very good chance of taking over our world and then yours. With the girls helping us we hope to strengthen our forces using their ability and what they know about your world."  
"Why not just ask us for help?" Daemon asked.  
"We would have except we are sure that whoever came through the gate still has ties in your realm. We decided to see if any child in your realm had the strength of our magic in them. That way it would just look like we were trying to bring the two worlds together. Lilandra and Raya were the only ones between eleven and eighteen who had it. If we couldn't find anyone, we were just going to have to risk it and come right out and ask for help."  
"All right." Daemon said looking at Dumbledore. "We can help, but first I need to ask my wife what she thinks. If Jaenelle thinks we should help then we will. If not, then I'm taking my daughter and niece home." Daemon turned to Khary and said: "Khary, you will go back through the gate tonight. Tell Jaenelle everything that has happened and come back as soon as you can."  
Dumbledore looked at Bill and Charlie: "Would you both accompany him and talk to Ms. Jaenelle."  
"Sure." Bill said as Khary, Charlie and himself stood up.  
"Can I have the candles?" Khary asked Daemon  
"What do you need candles for?" Bill asked as Daemon began to hand the bag to Khary.  
"So we can open the gate." Khary replied.  
"You don't need the candles." Charlie said. "We know the spell to open the gate."  
"Oh," Khary said "All right."  
"Hold onto me and we'll be gone." Bill said.  
"What do you mean hold onto you?" Khary asked as he looked at Bill with a raised eyebrow.  
"Just wrap your arms around me and we can leave."  
"You have got to be kidding." Khary exclaimed as he saw Daemon, Aaron, and Chaosti cover their mouths with their hands.  
"If you know another way then let's go. This is the only way I know." Bill said knowing that Khary was getting really uncomfortable and nervous.  
"What I wouldn't give to be able to ride the winds right now." Khary said resigning himself to the inevitable. Closing his eyes Khary wrapped his arms around Bill and held his breath.  
"Mighty friendly aren't you Khary?" Chaosti asked the laughter in his voice clear.  
Daemon, Aaron, and Chaosti could not contain their laughter when they saw the look of complete panic on Khary's face before the three men disappeared.  
"They'll be fine." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"I guess there's nothing to do until Khary, Bill and Charlie return." Daemon said when he contained his laughter and turned seriously to Dumbledore. "Why don't you tell me all about this Lord Voldemort."  
"Lord Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle.........." Daemon, Aaron and Chaosti sat back and prepared for a long night. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any of the characters that  
you recognize. I've tried to get both Ms. Bishop and Ms. Rowling to  
let me have the characters but they politely refused my request. The  
characters you don't know come from my imagination and I hope you like  
them.  
  
SHOUT OUTS  
  
~ Water Spirit: I'm glad you like my story so far. I hope you continue  
to read the story and let me know what you think.  
~Daecivar: I felt bad for Khary, but I had to do it somebody so I  
picked one of the three at random cause it couldn't be Daemon. I hope  
you keep reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
~Dark Lady of Slytherin: I really appreciate your reviews you've been  
reviewing since the beginning and you've helped with your constructive  
criticism. I hope you continue to offer your constructive criticism it  
really helps.  
~ Everybody else who is reading: I hope you all like this chapter. On  
with the story.  
  
Chapter 4  
"Well," Khary said as he looked from Bill and Charlie to the gate. "Just follow me through the gate. I'll be waiting for you on the other side." When Khary stepped through the gate he smiled and said "It's good to be home." Khary looked at Bill and Charlie as they stepped through the gate. "Welcome to Kaeleer."  
*Khary?* Khary was not surprised when he heard Jaenelle or the surprise in her voice. *We weren't expecting you for another week."  
*We ran into some problems.* Khary said as he motioned for Bill and Charlie to follow him out of the building. *Where is everyone?*  
*SaDiablo Hall.*  
*We'll be there soon.* Khary looked at Bill and Charlie and said. "We're going to SaDiablo Hall. Jaenelle is there and we need to talk to her as soon as possible."  
"All right." Both Weasley's said in unison.  
  
When the group of three reached SaDiablo Hall Bill and Charlie looked up in awe at the size of the building. However as soon as they stepped in the front door both men felt like running away. Standing in the entrance hall was a large group of people and Bill and Charlie could feel the anger in the room. They jumped when everyone in the hall started talking at once:  
"Where's Daemon?"  
"What happened?"  
"Where are Lily and Raya?"  
"Why are you here?"  
Khary just waved his hands in front of him as if trying to fight off all the questions that were attacking him. "The girls are fine. Daemon, Chaosti, and Aaron stayed with them."  
"Why are you back?" Lucivar asked stepping forward. Bill and Charlie unconsciously took a step back.  
"Daemon sent us to talk to Jaenelle." Khary said as he motioned for Bill and Charlie to move forward and away from the door. Bill and Charlie stepped forward hesitantly. Lucivar glared at both men.  
"What do you need to talk to me about?" Bill and Charlie looked as a beautiful woman stepped forward. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a large black sweater with dark blue pants.  
"Bill and Charlie, this is Jaenelle Angelline SaDiablo. She's Daemon's wife and Lilandra's mother." Khary said as he introduced the two men to Jaenelle.  
"Nice to meet you both." Jaenelle said as she extended her hand and shook Bill then Charlie's hand. "What happened Khary?" Jaenelle asked.  
"Can we move someplace a little more private?" Bill asked as he noticed that the crowd was building.  
"Of course." Jaenelle said before anybody else could say anything. Turning to Saetan she asked: "Papa, may we use your study?"  
"Of course." Saetan said.  
"We're coming to." Daemonar said as Lucivar and his son's stepped forward.  
"We were told to talk to Jaenelle." Bill said standing up to Daemonar who was taller than him by a few inches.  
"Well Raya is our sister." Lucivar's second oldest Arian said coming up next to his brother.  
"And Lily's our cousin." Darrien, Lucivar's youngest, said. "We're going to find out what happened with our family and there is nothing you can do to stop us."  
  
Bill looked around the room and shook his head. They were just supposed to talk to Jaenelle, but sitting in the room was over thirty people.  
"Daemon sent us to find out what you wanted us to do about a situation that happened when we arrived in this new territory." Khary said standing in the center of the room and facing Jaenelle.  
"What happened?" Jaenelle asked as she took a seat in the chair behind Saetan's desk with Lucivar standing on her right and Saetan on her left.  
"We were attacked as we exited the gate. Since Chaosti was the first to exit he was the only one hit. He has recovered thanks to Lily and Raya. When Aaron and I stepped out of the gate all we saw was Chaosti on the floor and we immediately threw shields around Chaosti and ourselves. Lily and Raya soon followed and ............"  
Everyone in the room sat in silence while Khary told them what had happened. Every male in the room, including some females, growled when Khary told them what had been said about Raya. Lucivar and his son's looked like they wanted to rip someone's head off. "Daemon wants to know what we should do?" Khary asked as he finished his story.  
"Bring the girls home." Lucivar said simply. "They will not stay where they will not be safe."  
"What were those stick's that you told us about and who were the people in the dark hooded robes?" Jaenelle asked.  
"The sticks are wands." Bill said. "They are how we control our magic. The people in the dark hooded robes were Death Eaters and they are followers of Lord Voldemort."  
"Who is Lord Voldemort?" Jaenelle asked.  
"He is a wizard that we thought had been defeated seventeen years ago by Harry Potter. He resurfaced about seven years ago and has been trying to kill Harry Potter since the day he was born." Charlie said.  
"Why would he want to kill Harry Potter?" Jaenelle asked.  
"It was foretold that he would kill Lord Voldemort. Voldemort will do anything to gain power and apparently he wants the girls to help him come into that power." Bill replied.  
"Sound familiar." Jaenelle said looking at Lucivar.  
"Dorothea." Lucivar said  
"Apparently every evil person wants to rule the world."  
"What do you want us to do?" Khary asked Jaenelle.  
"Bring the girls home." Lucivar said again.  
"The girls want to stay Lucivar." Jaenelle said standing up. " I'll have to think about it and I'll let you know in the morning." With a small motion of her hand, all the women in the room followed her out of the door.  
Once all the women in the room had left, Lucivar turned to Khary, Bill and Charlie. "What do you think Khary?" Lucivar asked as he stepped from behind the desk.  
"Once Daemon check's out the security at the school I think that the girls will be safe enough." Khary replied as he took a step back.  
"What are you leaving out Khary?" Daemonar asked. He had been watching Khary and could tell that Khary was leaving something out.  
"Nothing." Khary said looking a bit surprised.  
"You're keeping something from us Khary." Daemonar said as he stepped up next to his father.  
"He told you everything that happened." Bill said as he walked up behind Khary.  
"No." Lucivar said after taking a good look at Khary. "You're keeping something from us Khary. What is it?"  
Khary looked from Daemonar to Lucivar and sighed. "It was something that Daemon said that worries me."  
"What did he say?" Lucivar asked stepping forward with his sons at his side.  
"Well when Daemon tried to get the girls to come back home Lily pointed out that except for Daemon and Chaosti, no one there wears a stronger jewel than her. Daemon agreed with her on that point but he said that he didn't want to leave the girls cause when the Death Eaters attacked his shield he felt a strain on his shield. Daemon is certain that whatever spell they used, it was a strong one. He's sure that the spell could easily break through Lily's red shield easily."  
"That's it." Lucivar said through a growl. Looking up at the door he said: "I don't care what Jaenelle says, the girls are going to come home."  
  
"What do you guys think?" Jaenelle asked as she took a seat on Daemon's and her bed.  
"I don't think that Raya and Lily are going to come home willingly." Kalush said as she leaned back against Jaenelle's pillows on her bed.  
"I don't think the boyo's, especially Lucivar and Daemonar, are going to let the girls stay." Morghann said as she took a seat in one of the chairs that was in the room.  
"So." Gabrielle said pausing as she took a seat on the floor. "All we have to do is find a way to make the girls and the boyo's happy."  
"Good luck." Astar said smiling. "It'd be easier for me to squeeze through a key hole."  
Everybody in the room laughed at the thought of the centaur trying to squeeze through a keyhole.  
"Astar's right." Sabrina said. "The boyo's and the girls are both stubborn."  
"We'll think of something." Jaenelle said looking around at all the women. We have to."  
The women all left their seats on the bed and in chairs. They all sat in a circle on the floor and started talking about what they could do to make everybody happy.  
  
The next morning the girls were not surprised to see that the boys had not left Saetan's study at all. "Good morning." Jaenelle said smiling sweetly at all the men in the room. "How did you all sleep last night?"  
"What did you decide Cat?" Lucivar asked as he stepped forward.  
"Wouldn't you rather have breakfast first?" Jaenelle asked.  
"Cat!" Lucivar growled through gritted teeth.  
"All right, all right." Jaenelle said. "We've decided to let the girls stay."  
"Over our dead bodies." Daemonar said as the male anger in the room rose.  
"Lucivar, do you trust Daemon enough to check the security in the school?" Jaenelle asked.  
"Yes, of course I do." Lucivar said. "There is no one I trust more. But........"  
"Good," Jaenelle said cutting him off. "Daemon will check the school's security if it meets with his approval the girls can stay."  
"I'm going back with Khary, Bill and Charlie." Daemonar said stepping forward.  
"I figured as much." Jaenelle said smiling. "We were going to send you with them anyway."  
"Good." Daemonar said.  
"Lucivar, you will pick a few people to help Daemon secure the school besides Khary, Aaron and Chaosti." Jaenelle said.  
"All right." Lucivar said looking around the room.  
"I want to go also." Gabrielle said surprising everyone including Jaenelle. "I want to check on Chaosti and a healer would be somebody that may be needed."  
"Good point." Lucivar said as he continued to look around. Turning to Bill and Charlie Lucivar asked: "How is the school set up?"  
"Well, all the houses have male and female dormitories and only female's can enter the female dormitories." Bill said.  
"All right." Lucivar said. "That helps Surreal and Sabrina, you'll go to check the female dormitories. Falonar and Arian will go so that both of them and Daemonar can check every inch of the outside of the school."  
*Lucivar* Everyone in the room with the exception of Bill and Charlie looked towards the window. "*May Graysfang and I go? We will stay with the girls and never leave their side.*  
"That's a good idea." Lucivar said out loud. "I was going to have Chaosti stay with the girls, but he can help secure the school. Kae Askavi and Graysfang can stay with the girls"  
Bill and Charlie looked around trying to figure out who Lucivar was talking to. "Who is he talking to?" Charlie asked Bill in a whisper.  
"I have no idea." Bill said.  
"Get ready to leave." Lucivar said looking at the people who would be leaving. "You leave in one hour."  
  
One hour later the group was once again standing outside the gate. Bill and Charlie tried to stay as far away from Kae Askavi and Graysfang. "They're sending a wolf and tiger with us." Charlie said to Bill.  
"I guess." Bill replied.  
"All right everybody put up a shield." Khary said as he placed a shield around himself, Bill and Charlie. "I'm not taking any chances this time."  
"Be careful everybody." Jaenelle said.  
"Of course we will." Gabrielle said.  
"Look out for your sister and Lily." Lucivar told Daemonar and Arian.  
"You know we will dad." Daemonar said  
Khary, Bill and Charlie entered the gate first. Kae Askavi, Graysfang, Surreal and Falonar entered next followed by Gabrielle and Sabrina. Daemonar and Arian looked back at their father before entering the gate.  
"They'll be fine Lucivar." Jaenelle said "Nothing will happen to the girls."  
"Oh no." Everyone turned to Marian who had a twinkle in her eyes.  
"What?" Lucivar asked as he looked at his wife.  
"I feel sorry for this territory." Marian said a smile coming out on her face.  
"Why mom?" Darrien asked.  
"They now have the entire Triple Threat in that realm. I don't know how they're going to survive."  
Everybody stopped in their tracks. "This territory doesn't stand a chance." Astar said laughingly.  
"Shit." Lucivar said. "I should have gone."  
"Lucivar." Jaenelle smiled. "The kids are not that bad."  
"It's not that." Lucivar said. "Lily will be starting her moontime soon. Raya will be right behind Lily with her moontime."  
"All the males will be riding the killing edge as it is." Jaenelle said as all the males snarled. "This is going to make it worse."  
"May the Darkness be merciful." Astar said. "This territory really stands no chance now." 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the charaters that you recognize they belong to either J.K. Rowling or Anne Bishop.  
  
SHOUT OUTS:  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Daemon, Chaosti and Aaron all sat up in their beds and talked about what they had been told the night before. After being taken to their room, they had stayed up late the night before and woken up early in the morning to talk about Lord Voldemort. "I feel sorry for poor Harry." Daemon said as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.  
"I know what you mean." Chaosti said as he laid back down with his arms under his head and stared at the ceiling. "First Voldemort killed his parents, then his godfather."  
"Don't forget the different times that Voldemort has tried to kill Harry himself." Aaron said.  
"I know." Daemon answered. "Poor kid."  
"What do you think Jaenelle will say?" Chaosti asked Daemon.  
"Jaenelle was really looking forward to building a friendship with this new territory." Daemon answered. "Plus both girls really want to stay. I'm pretty sure that the girls will be staying."  
"That's what I thought." Chaosti said.  
"What time do you think it is?" Aaron asked as he looked out the window and saw how high the sun was in the sky.  
"I don't know." Daemon replied as he got out of bed. "But we should head downstairs now."  
  
As the three men headed downstairs they were met at the foot of the stairs by Mrs. Weasley: "Good morning Daemon. Good morning Chaosti. Good morning Aaron"  
"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." The three men answered.  
"Where are the girls?" Daemon asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"They went out back with the others." Mrs. Weasley answered. "I believe the boys were going to show them how to play Quidditch. Personally, I don't think that young ladies should be playing a sport as rough as Quidditch is but Ginny loves to play with her brothers and Harry."  
"You've never met Raya and Lilandra." Chaosti said with a smile. "I feel sorry for the boys if they are going to play any sport against those two. They can take on any male and usually come out victorious."  
*Of course they rarely play fair though.* Chaosti added and Daemon and Aaron both smiled.  
BANG! (Got to love sound effects.)  
All three men looked at each other and followed Mrs. Weasley as she ran toward the back of the house.  
"Mother Night!" All three men exclaimed under their breath as the reached the back door and saw what greeted them. Raya and Lilandra had wrapped sight shields around themselves, Ginny and Hermione. All four young women were taunting the four Weasley's and Harry.  
"Ron, where are the girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she looked around the backyard and saw no sign of the girls.  
"That's what we'd like to know mom." Ron replied as Raya flew in a circle around him and caused a small tornado to build up around him.  
"They were whispering together as we walked out the door and then all of a sudden they were gone." Fred replied as Lilandra went up behind him and blew on his neck causing him to shiver.  
"They're around here somewhere." George said as Ginny went up behind him and pushed him from behind. George fell face first onto the ground.  
"We just can't see them." Harry said as Hermione followed Ginny's lead and pushed Harry down to the ground.  
"HHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!" The Weasley's and Harry gasped as Percy appeared to float into the air.  
"Raya put him down!" Daemon scolded his niece.  
"But Uncle Daaaeeemmmmoonn...." Everybody looked surprised as they heard Raya whining from behind Percy, but nobody could see her.  
"And drop the sight shields." Daemon said. "Both of you!"  
Everyone watched in amazement as Raya materialized holding Percy under his arms. "All right.." Raya said. "But we were having fun."  
"I'm sure you were." Daemon said. "Lily, drop your sight shield now, and drop the sight shield that you have wrapped around Ginny and Hermione."  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Harry and Ron screamed as Hermione and Ginny materialized standing just inches from their faces. Lilandra materialized standing next to her father as if she was completely innocent and she had nothing to do with what had just happened.  
"Sorry Uncle Daemon." Raya said as she set Percy gently on the ground. "We just couldn't resist."  
"Don't apologize to me." Daemon said as he looked from his niece to Percy. "Apologize to that young man."  
"I'm sorry Percy." Raya said as she looked down at her shoes. "We shouldn't have done that."  
"It's quiet all right." Percy said as he straightened his clothes and tried to ignore the fact that his brothers were all snickering behind their hands.  
"Are you kids ready for lunch?" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to contain her amusement that someone had finally gotten the better of the twins.  
"Yes!" All the Weasley's and their guest answered as they headed back into the house and towards the kitchen.  
*Who's idea was it?* Daemon asked both Lilandra and Raya who pretended that Daemon had never entered their heads. *Girls!* Daemon tried again.  
"So Mrs. Weasley," Lily said completely ignoring her father. "When do we start school?"  
"Well," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked from Daemon to his daughter. "Assuming your mother allows you to stay. School starts a week from Monday, but you two will be arriving a week from today so that you will have the weekend to learn some of the basics that every witch and wizard learns early in life. You girls will be taking some extra classes so that you can catch up with stuff that you don't know."  
"They're back." Daemon said as he looked out the window of the kitchen.  
The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione looked out the window and were confused about who Daemon was talking about.  
"I don't think that Bill and Charlie can move a group that large." Daemon continued.  
"Who else came?" Raya asked her uncle as Mrs. Weasley figured out who Daemon was talking about and ran out of the kitchen and towards the living room.  
"Daemonar, Falonar, Arian, Surreal, Sabrina, Gabrielle, Graysfang and Kae Askavi." Daemon replied as the group followed Mrs. Weasley into the living room. The five from Kaeleer were surprised to see Mr. Weasley's head in the fire.  
"How many people came back with Bill and Charlie?" Mr. Weasley asked Daemon as he entered the living room.  
"Six people, a wolf and an Arcerian cat." Daemon replied.  
"So then I'll take five people aside from myself to help Bill and Charlie." Mr. Weasley said before opening his eyes wide and looking at Daemon in complete shock. "Did you say a wolf?"  
"Yes." Daemon replied. "Will that be a problem?"  
"Kae Askavi is bigger." Lilandra stated. "He's around eight hundred pounds."  
"What's Kae Askavi?" Harry asked.  
"He's a Arcerian cat." Raya said simply.  
"A eight hundred pound cat!" Ron exclaimed. "That sounds more like a lion."  
"I have to go so we can go pick up the newcomer." Mr. Weasley said as he head disappeared from the fire.  
"Why did so many people come?" Harry asked Daemon.  
"I'm not sure." Daemon replied. "We'll find out when they get here."  
  
Ten minutes later everyone was gathered in the front yard waiting for the new group from Kaeleer to arrive. When the group arrived, every witch and wizard unconsciously took a few steps back. They all kept their eyes locked on Kae Askavi and Graysfang who noticed their discomfort and just ignored them. They walked up to Raya and Lilandra who started to pet them and wrapped their arms around the necks of two of the furry friends, regardless of the stares that they were receiving from all the witches and wizards.  
"How was your trip?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she gave Bill and Charlie a hug but kept an eye on Kae Askavi and Graysfang.  
"Fine." Khary replied smiling at Mrs. Weasley.  
"Why are there so many of you here?" Daemon asked.  
"Gabrielle wanted to come to check on Chaosti because of what happened when we were attacked and Lucivar felt that having a Healer in the group would be a beneficial. Surreal and Sabrina are here to check out the girls dormitories along with Gabrielle. Falonar, Arian and Daemonar are supposed to check the outside of the school for any weak spots. Kae Askavi and Graysfang are supposed to stay with the girls while we check the school."  
"Jaenelle's idea?" Aaron asked as Gabrielle went over and started checking Chaosti.  
"Sort of." Khary replied. "Daemonar wasn't about to let us leave without him, Graysfang and Kae Askavi volunteered and Lucivar picked the rest."  
"Oh." Daemon said as he looked at his oldest nephew.  
"After what those did to Chaosti and aftet what the Death Eaters told my sister, did you really think that I'd stay behind?" Daemonar asked with one arm around his cousin and the other around his sister.  
"You told them what the Death Eaters said." Daemon replied looking at Khary. "I'm surprised Lucivar didn't come along with you."  
"You're the only person he trust more than himself to see that the girls are safe and someone had to stay behind to take care of Jaenelle and your families." Khary replied.  
"All right." Daemon said turning to Mr. Weasley. "When can we check the school?"  
"I'll have to owl Dumbledore." Mr. Weasley said. "I'm sure you could start tonight."  
"Feel free to use Hedwig." Harry called after Mr. Weasley who had began to run to the house.  
"Thank you Harry." Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder as he entered his house.  
*We shall stay with Raya and Lilandra.* Graysfang said on a communication thread that everyone from Kaeleer heard.  
"If it is all right with you Uncle Daemon, I would like to stay with the girls." Daemonar said.  
"You're suppose to help me secure the school." Daemon said  
"Falonar and Arian will be able to secure the school just fine without me." Daemonar replied. "Besides, you may have forgotten what time of the month it is, but I haven't."  
"What are you talking about?" Daemon asked. Slowly it began to dawn on everyone in the group what time of the month it was and the men let out a low growl that shocked the witches and wizards present. "Your right. I don't think we should be leaving the girls right now."  
"We'll be fine." Lilandra said when she realized that both Raya's and her moontime would be starting soon. "Look, Daemonar can stay, but we don't need a large group following us around everywhere."  
"Would you like for me to take the girls to Diagon Alley to get their things for school?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit confused as to what her guest were talking about. "We were planning on spending a few days there to show the girls around and get them used to what they will be surrounded by for the rest of the year."  
"I'm not sure that I want the girls to leave the safety of the house right now." Daemon responded.  
"We'll be fine dad." Lilandra stated. "Besides, we need to buy our school supplies and school starts in a week."  
"All right." Daemon said. "But you two are NOT to leave Daemonar's side and Kae Askavi and Graysfang will go with you to Diagon Alley."  
"Kae Askavi and Graysfang might scare people at Diagon Alley." Hermione said.  
"I need them to be nearby so incase they're needed." Daemon said "How about if they go with you but they stay in your rooms so they don't cause an uproar. That way if something happens they're close by."  
"Fair enough." Lilandra said.  
Everyone looked up as they saw a white owl fly overhead. "There goes Hedwig." Harry said. "She must on her way to Dumbledore's."  
"Is that how you send letters?" Raya asked Harry as she watched the owl fly away.  
"Yes." Harry replied.  
"No wonder my mom was surprised by receiving our letters." Lilandra said  
"Why don't we leave for Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Mrs. Weasley asked aware of the fact that Daemon and everyone else from Kaeleer wanted the girls home as soon as possible.  
"That's fine." Daemon said. "How much money do you think the girls will need? Will this be enough to cover everything?" Daemon asked as he pulled some gold out of his pocket. "If not we have more in my bag up in my room."  
"That will be more than enough." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone's eyes grew wide.  
"Good afternoon everyone." Dumbledore said as he appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hedwig must be faster than I thought." Harry said.  
"Excuse me?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Hedwig left a few minutes ago to deliver a letter to you." Harry replied.  
"She must have just missed me than." Dumbledore said. "I just received a letter from Lilandra's mother. She has told me that you will be checking the school over." Dumbledore said looking at Daemon.  
"Yes." Daemon replied. "My wife has also sent a few more friends to help with securing the school."  
"She has told me that." Dumbledore replied. "She has also come up with a plan to check up on the girls once a week without anyone becoming to suspicious."  
"What's that?" Lilandra asked.  
"It's actually to remain a secret until school starts." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Your mom wants to surprise you."  
*I don't know about that look.* Raya said to Lilandra. *It reminds me of whenever our parents get together and plan something that we aren't going to like.*  
*I'll bet your dad's involved to.* Lily replied.  
"Would you like to leave for Hogwart's now?" Dumbledore asked turning to Daemon. "We can't apparate to Hogwart's, but the Hogwart's express can be at Platform 9 3/4 in one hour."  
"That's fine." Daemon replied "Daemonar, Graysfang, and Kae Askavi will stay with the Lily and Raya. The rest of you will help me secure Hogwart's."  
  
As they got ready to leave Daemon turned to Lily, Raya and Daemonar: "You three had better behave yourselves. Mrs. Weasley shouldn't have to worry about any of the Triple Threats antics."  
"Of course dad." Lily replied as she hugged her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"I mean it Lily!" Daemon exclaimed "Especially right now. You and Raya will be limited to basic craft so you won't be able to defend yourselves like you have in the past when you've pushed someone to far."  
"Will be fine dad." Lily replied. "We have Daemonar, Kae Askavi and Graysfang. They'll take good care of us. Plus do we think we'd be dumb enough to get someone that mad at us when we can't defend ourselves."  
"None of your harmless practical jokes either." Daemon said  
"All right." Lily said "We'll see you on Friday afternoon."  
"Remember what I said." Daemon said as he walked towards Bill. "BEHAVE!!"  
"We will." All three cousins said in unison.  
*Unless someone else starts it.* Lily said to Raya and Daemonar as her father and friends disappeared. Raya and Daemonar looked at Lilandra and smiled. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Dark Jewel Trilogy.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
~Daecivar: I'm having a lot of fun thinking up different ways for them to get into trouble and they'll be getting into some in the next chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to write the story, it depends on how it all comes out of my brain. ~Fyre Myst: I was honestly afraid of doing a crossover but I figured it won't hurt to try. I'm glad you like it and hope you'll keep reading.  
  
~Lady Anashek: I'm glad you like the crossover. I was afraid that I might take people out of character, but so far I think I'm doing okay and I'm glad you think so to. I hope you keep reading.  
  
~Water Spirit: At least you didn't wait three months to update *looks at feet*. By the way don't run into walls, *looks up and wags finger* it's not very healthy. I'm glad you like it so far.  
  
~Kbat: I'm glad you like it and hope you keep reading.  
  
~Halissa: I don't know how many times I've read the DJT books (seriously, as soon as I finish the third book I start all over again. I should probably get new books soon.) I haven't read the HP books as often but hopefully they seem all right. I hope you keep reading.  
  
Authors Note: I'm really, really, really sorry about waiting so long to update but I've had good reasons. My boyfriend left to the Navy and I wasn't in the mood to write, when I finally decided to write I couldn't find my disk, then my parents did something to the computer and I couldn't use it. Last but certainly not least is that I found a set of stories online and I just could not stop reading them. The author is a GREAT writer and I had to find out what happened. This chapter is really short cause I really didn't feel like exploring the whole castle, but I promise the next chapter will be longer cause I have quite a few ideas for it.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do we do know?" Chaosti asked as the group looked from Platforn 9 to Platform 10. "There is no Platform 9 3/4."  
"Yes there is." Bill said matter of faculty.  
"Where is it?" Falonar asked. Both he and Arian had pulled their wings close to them and had sight shielded them. They were both anxious to get onto Platform 9 3/4 where they had been told they could stretch their wings."  
"Just follow our lead." Charlie said as he and his father walked straight into the wall and disappeared.  
"Mother night." Surreal said. "Where did they go?"  
"Onto the platform." Bill said simply. "Why don't you go next?"  
"All right." Surreal said as she wrapped herself in a gray shield. When everyone from Kaeleer looked at her she said: "I'm not taking any chances."  
"I'm coming with you." Falonar said as he wrapped himself in a Sapphire shield.  
"Are you implying that I can't take care of myself." Surreal asked as she looked Falonar in the eyes.  
"And be on the receiving end of your favorite knife. I don't think so." Falonar replied as he looked down into her eyes.  
"Oh please you don't deserve to die by Titian knife." Surreal said as she and Falonar stepped through the barrier that would lead them to the platform."  
"She wouldn't really kill him would she?" Bill asked quietly. "I mean just cause he wanted to make sure she was safe."  
Daemon smiled at Bill and said: "She won't hurt him. That's just the way the two of them are. As far as keeping her safe, Surreal doesn't need any man to protect her."  
"Personally I wish they would just get married already." Gabriellle said. "They've been together for almost twenty years. You'd think they would have already gotten married or something."  
  
Once everyone had boarded the Hogwart's express they all settled down into separate compartments. Gabrielle, Chaosti, Sabrina and Surreal were in one one compartment, Falonar, Khary and Arian were in another, Daemon, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were in the third. Soon all three compartments were quiet as everyone fell asleep.  
  
"Impressive." Sabrina said as she looked up at Hogwart's.  
"It looks a little bigger than SaDiablo Hall." Surreal said.  
"Well this is a school Surreal." Gabrielle said smilling. "Students live hear so it has to be bigger."  
"This way please." Mr. Weasley said as he led the group through Hogwart's front doors.  
As they were walking through a hall Gabrielle gasped. "Are the pictures moving?"  
The group from Kaeleer stopped and stared at the pictures. They were even more surprised when one of the women in the pictures stopped moving and asked: "What are you starring at?"  
"Come on." Bill said as he led the group down the hall.  
"They don't really like to be starred at." Charlie said as they stopped in front of two large double doors. The group from Kaeleer was surprised once again when they entered through the double doors and saw that there was no ceiling but the sky.  
"Welcome to the Great Hall." Mr. Weasley said. "This is where the girls will eat their meals and it is where they will be sorted into their houses."  
"What do you mean houses?" Daemon asked as they walked to the front. "I thought they'd be in the same house."  
"Are you telling us that you're separating the girls?" Chaosti asked.  
  
"The Sorting Hat will decide what house they live in." Bill replied. "Nobody knows what the house they will be put in. If the girls share the same characteristics then they will be in the same house, if not they may be separated."  
"What are the characteristics of the houses?" Gabrielle asked.  
Before anyone could answer they had reached the front of the hall.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore said as he and the other teachers stood. "Allow me to introduce you to the other teachers. As Dumbledore went down the line Daemon kept his eyes on a teacher with greasy black hair, pale skin and black robes. Professor Dumbledore had introduced him as Professor Snape. Something about him pulled at him. Daemon smiled when he realized what it was. This was the type of guy that Lily and Raya would annoy to no end. "May I ask what you find so amusing?" Snape asked Daemon when Dumbledore had finished speaking. "Nothing." Daemon replied his smile never wavering. Dumbledore looked from Snape to Daemon and smiled. "Do you have any questions?" Dumbledore asked the group. "Just one. Then we want to start looking the castle over." Daemon said. "What might that be?" Dumbledore asked. "The Weasley's said something about a Sorting Hat separating the girls into houses. We thought the girls would stay together. Are the girls going to be separated?" "I can not tell you for sure that the girls will be separated for sure. Only the Sorting Hat can decide that." "How does a hat decide where the girls go?" Surreal asked before Daemon could say anything. "It's a hat that has been used since the founder's built the school. They enchanted it to be able to identify qualities in students that best match the houses." Professor McGonigall said. *They both get into more trouble than anyone I know.* Arian said to the Falonar who smiled and nodded. *I wonder if that's enough to get them into the same house.* Falonar replied. "If you will excuse us." Daemon said as he started to turn around. "We would like to look over the school. Could we have an escort to show us where the houses are." "Of course." Professor Dumbledore said as he pointed to the four head of houses. "They will show you to their respective houses." "Thank you." Daemon said as the group followed the four professors. 


	7. Next Chapter Soon I Promise

Hey everybody,

I'm really really really sorry about the delay in getting this next chapter out, but so much has been going on. First my boyfriend went to school for the Navy in Florida and he was there from January to May. Then I started to write but I got the worst case of writers block. Then I started school so I had school and work. Now I'm typing the next chapter and it the longest chapter so far. That's my way of apologizing and I do hope you will all accept my apology for making you all wait so long. Now I know I have no right to ask since I have made you all wait so long, but I do need a Beta reader cause up until now I have just been uploading the chapters with no Beta. When I load the chapters they look good, but when I read the chapters later I find the silliest mistakes and it's really getting to annoy me. I need help PLEASE! I hope someone finds it in their heart to help me. If not, I swear that the next chapter will be up really soon. I just need to type it out.

Luv you all,

BabyXtreme


	8. Real Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own anything you recognize from the worlds of Harry Potter or the Dark Jewel Trilogy. J.K. Rowling and Anne Bishop own them (Lucky Girls!).

**Shout Outs:**

**ElementalMoon**: Thanks for agreeing to be my one of my Beta's. I'm really sorry and I'm going to try and make the characters more believable.

**Honour Huston**: Thanks for being my other Beta. Your constructive criticism in your reviews has helped me out already. I had thought that I had given the girls castes, but I guess that it was all in my head.

**mmm**: Here's your update.

: Here's more for you.

**anonomous**: I'm glad you like it so far. Here's more.

**Telan**: I'm glad you like it and hope you'll keep reading.

**da wiccan kitten**: I double-spaced this chapter and I hope it's easier to read.

**XxPhoenixMistressxX**: I'm trying to think of a way to make Snape piss Daemon off when they're looking over the Slytherin dormitories. Any ideas?

**Princess81**: I'll cut out characters once school starts. I just figure that they would want as many people to examine the school to make sure they don't miss anything.

**WolfOfShadow**: I'm really, really, really sorry about your books. I would have cried if my mom did that. I'm glad you like my characters though.

**TamPhuoc**: I'm sorry about the summary. I'll try and think of another one if I can.

**Lady Moonstar**: I'm trying to think of a good enough idea for the triple threat. So far all my ideas seem really corny. Any ideas?

**darkworldspirit**: I'm glad you like the story so far. Here's the next chapter.

**sanlandra**: I didn't notice that I was doing spear to spear all the time. Thanks for letting me know.

**malcious lufoy**: I absolutely love your name. I would have never flipped the name like that. I was honestly afraid to let Lucivar get to mad, but it would appear that everyone kind of expects it from him and Daemon. I guess I don't have to hold back so much.

**mishy**: I'm glad you like it and I hope you will keep reviewing.

**Author's Note:** Wow, sixteen reviews, that's the most of any chapter so far. Maybe I should keep making everyone wait. I get a lot of reviews that way. Just kidding. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak and hopefully it won't take me ten months. (was it seriously ten months). I promised a really long chapter so here it is. This is the longest of any chapter I have ever written. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 7 

"What's Diagon Alley like?" Lily asked Ginny eagerly as the four girls ate the breakfast that Molly had made for them.

"It's great." Ginny replied looking up with her fork poised over her eggs and looking from Lily to Raya. "They have loads of stuff to buy and you two will need everything; books, robes, a cauldron, quills, parchment…"

"Don't forget their wands." Hermione said as Ginny trailed off.

"That's right." Ginny said smacking her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I almost forgot the most important thing. You can't very well do magic without a wand."

"Actually," Raya said as she looked at her cousin with a smile on her face. "we don't need wands to use our magic."

"Really?" Hermione asked. "How do you channel your power if you don't use wands?"

"We channel our power through our jewels." Lily said as she as she drank the last of her orange juice. Looking at Raya she said: "It should be interesting to learn another way of channeling our power."

"Are you girls ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she stepped into the kitchen with all her boys, Daemonar and Harry behind her. "The ministry cars are waiting."

"We're ready to go." Lily said quickly as she stood up followed by the other three girls and they all headed towards the front door.

"Good, let's go. I don't want to make the two gentlemen wait. Arthur needed to borrow two ministry cars in order for all of us to fit." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped out the front door with Lily next to her. " We needed two otherwise there was no way for us to fit Graysfang and KaeAskavi."

"What are cars?" Raya asked.

"They're a mode of muggle transportation." Ginny answered. "It's how they get around."

"Muggles?" Lily asked.

"Non magic people." Ron said.

"Landen." Lily, Raya and Daemonar said in understanding.

"That's what we call people without magical abilities." Lily said seeing the confused look on everyone's face.

"They look like carriages of some sort." Raya said when she saw the two cars.

"They must be like craft powered carriages." Lily said.

"I think they'll need more than two just cars." Daemonar said as he saw the two black Jeep Grand Cherokee's parked outside and eyed them skeptically.

"They'll be fine." Mrs. Weasley said as she opened the back door and she motioned for Graysfang to jump in. Looking at the twins with a twinkle in her eye she said: "Why don't you two jump in the back with him."

"Now Mum." Fred said hesitantly as he looked in the back and saw Graysfang making himself comfortable. "I know that we can be a handful at times but do you really want to get rid of us that bad?"

"Stop being such big babies." Ginny teased her older brothers. She smiled sweetly at the wolf that was looking innocently at everyone. "Graysfang is a sweetheart."

I bet she says that to all the wolves. Daemonar snickered.

Be nice. his sister warned.

The argument between the three Weasley's was still going on. "If we're such big babies and you love him so much why don't you ride in the back with him and we'll ride with Lily and Raya?" George asked heatedly as he glared at his kid sister who appeared to be trying to hold back a large laugh.

"Can't." Ginny said simply as she climbed into the backseat of the other Jeep behind Lily and closed the door. Rolling down the window she said, "I'm riding with the girls." The other girls tried to hold back their snickering but it failed and they all started to laugh.

"I'm riding with KaeAskavi." Charlie said as he waited for the large cat to settle in the back of the Jeep with the girls. The Jeep groaned and sank a couple inches as the seven hundred pound Arcerian tiger settled in. "So just be men and get in that car." He said over his shoulder.

"Easy for him to say." George said as Charlie climbed into the back of the Jeep. "He's got the Lily and Raya with him."

"Don't worry about Graysfang." Daemonar said from between Ron and Harry. "Graysfang won't do anything."

Graysfang looked from Fred to George as the got in and the door closed behind them. No fresh meat? He asked Daemonar jokingly.

"No." Daemonar said sternly, but it was obvious he was trying to keep a straight face as he looked into the back as the car began moving. "No fresh meat. I don't think Lily would approve."

Graysfang wuffed and licked his chops disappointedly.

"FRESH MEAT!!" The twins screamed in terror as they tried to get into the backseat with the other guys.

"Just kidding." Daemonar said as the entire car erupted in laughter. "Graysfang likes to joke around.

"If Daemonar weren't so big and didn't have Graysfang with him I would suggest we show what a real joke is like." Fred whispered darkly to George.

"I would to." George replied looking from Graysfang to Daemonar. "But I got to admit I kind of like living."

"Same here." Fred replied.

"Well I feel conspicuous." Lily said as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and everyone stopped talking and openly stared at the new arrivals.

"Somehow, I don't think it's you." Raya said quietly as she pulled her wings tightly behind her. Turning to her cousin she asked: Do you think I should use a sight shield on my wings?

Are you asking me as your queen or cousin? Lily asked as she surveyed the room darkly.

Both. Raya answered as she eyed everyone wearily.

Leave them. Lily returned in a calm authoritive voice. They should know what they have to face if they want to try anything.

"It's not just your wings." Bill said as he laid a reassuring hand on Raya's shoulder. "You don't usually see people walking around with a tiger and a wolf."

Daemonar, like his father was always ready for a fight and had no problem with spreading his dark membranous wings in an open challenge to everyone in the bar. He took a step forward and placed himself between his Lily, Raya and everyone in the bar.

Tension was thick as the patrons of the bar stared and the group stared back.

Raya we need to calm Daemonar, we can't afford for him to gut anyone. Lily said warningly to her cousin on a distaff thread. Yet.

I know. Raya said eyeing her brother warily. If anything happens, I'll take the right you take the left.

Sensing the tension a man from behind the counter said: "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Tom the innkeeper stepped around the bar and acted as if he was used to the sight before him.

"Hello Tom. We're going to need a few rooms." Mrs. Weasley said extending her hand, looking at the group behind her she continued: "A few rooms actually."

"Of course." Tom said as he shook Mrs. Weasley's hand. "Dumbledore owled me earlier to let me know. I have some rooms on the top floor all ready for you."

"Great." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How long will you be staying here?" Tom asked as he motioned for a young man to take his place behind the counter so he could lead the group up the stairs.

"Just through tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley replied as the walked up the stairs followed by the rest of the group. "We need to purchase school supplies for the kids."

"Here we are." Tom said as the walked to the end of the fifth floor and turned right down a hallway that contained eight doors. "Nobody else will be in this section of the floor while you are here."

"Good." Daemonar answered before Mrs. Weasley could. Daemonar surveyed the hallway and noticed the different doors off of it.

"Thank you so much Tom." Mrs. Weasley said as Tom turned to leave.

"Your welcome Mrs. Weasley." Tom replied as he walked down the hall and towards the stairs.

"What do you think sleeping arrangements should be?" Raya asked Lily.

"What are you asking her for?" Daemonar asked his sister. "Uncle Daemon left me in charge of your protection so I will assign rooms."

"It's actually really simple." Raya said looking at her brother. "She wears the red jewel and we wear sapphire……"

"Point being?" Daemonar interrupted. "I'm the oldest and know more about protection because of everything Dad has drilled into my head."

"She's also a queen, black widow and a healer." Raya continued as if her brother had never interrupted her. "I'm just a priestess. You're a warlord prince. She outranks us in jewels and caste. So I figure She's the one to ask."

"It's okay Raya." Lily said looking from sister to brother. "Daemonar can assign the rooms. I trust him."

"Thanks Lily." Daemonar said giving his sister the same smug look that any brother would give their sibling when they have won an argument. He then turned his attention to the hall and examined the doors once more.

"I only ask that you either put all four of us girls in one room or that you put Raya and I in separate rooms with Ginny in one and Hermione in the other. That way we can put up our own shields and I'd feel better."

"Simple enough." Daemonar said "I'm taking this room at the entrance to this hallway. Graysfang and KaeAskavi will be in the room across from me, their door will be open at all times."

"Okay." Lily said as she opened the door for Graysfang and KaeAskavi who entered their room and began searching it.

After noticing the size of the their room Daemonar continued: "Lily you and Ginny will stay in the room next to mine, next to you will be Ron and Harry and next to them will be Bill and Percy."

"Sounds good so far." Lily said.

"Raya and Hermione will be next to Graysfang and KaeAskavi. Next to them will be Fred and George and in the final room will be Charlie and Mrs. Weasley. If you don't mind?" Daemonar asked of Mrs. Weasley and Charlie

"I don't mind at all." Mrs. Weasley said smiling at him and thinking about how seriously he took the responsibility of protecting his family.

"That's fine by me." Charlie said putting his arm around his mother's shoulders. "I'll feel better knowing that she has someone with her."

"Why don't we all settle in and take a bit of a rest?" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea." Lily replied as everyone began to enter their rooms.

Once everyone but Lily, Raya and Daemonar were in their room Lily turned to Daemonar and said: "A simple shield across the hall will alert us if anyone tries to enter this part of the floor and keep them out at the same time."

"Good point." Daemonar said as Lily put a red shield across the hall.

I will stay awake. Graysfang said on a general communication thread. I will remain in a sight shield and stay in the hallway. KaeAskavi will take the next watch.

"Good." Daemonar answered as they all entered their own rooms.

"Girl's," Mrs. Weasley called as she knocked on the door to Lily and Ginny's room a couple of hours later. "Girl's you have to get up. It's time to go out and get your school supplies."

"We're coming Mum." Ginny called out groggily and she sat up in bed and placed her feet on the floor.

"Do I have to get up?" Lily asked with a wide yawn. "Just five more minutes please."

Ginny giggled when she heard Lily. "You sound just like one of my brothers."

"What I'm tired." Lily said as she began to sit up

"Come on you don't want to miss any of this." Ginny said as she grabbed Lily's hand and lead her to the door.

"What I wouldn't give to know how to make a shadow as lifelike as my mom's" Lily mumbled to herself as Ginny opened the door.

"What?" Ginny asked a bit puzzled.

"Nothing." Lily said as they entered the hallway where everyone else was already waiting.

"Nothing?" Daemonar asked looking at Lily.

"It's nothing." Lily said.

"She said something about wanting to make a shadow." Ginny said obviously confused as she, her family, Harry and Hermione looked on the floor at Lily's shadow.

"From the look of her I bet she wishes she could make a shadow like her mother." Raya said laughingly as she saw how her cousin was dragging her feet.

"Quiet you." Lily said looking up at her cousin darkly.

"What do you mean a shadow?" Hermione asked as she pointed to Lily's shadow: "She has a shadow."

"Not that kind of shadow." Raya said as the group headed downstairs. "A shadow is basically an image of a person. There are three different types and Lily's mother can make a shadow so lifelike that you would swear that it was that person."

"Oh." Ginny said as they headed out towards Diagon Alley.

"Wow." Lily and Raya said under their breaths when the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron opened up and gave them their first look at Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Ron asked as they walked down Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts." Mrs. Weasley replied. "We need to exchange the girls gold for money."

"We'll meet you back here." Harry told Mrs. Weasley as she handed her vault key to Bill to pick up money for the Weasley's.

"All right." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry, Ron and Bill turned to follow a goblin towards one hallway.

"Where do we go?" Lily asked

"Just follow me." Mrs. Weasley said as she headed toward a counter. Placing the bag of gold on the counter she said: "These young ladies would like to exchange this gold for money and they would like to open an account with the rest of the money."

"Very well." The goblin said as he looked over and weighed the gold. "What name will the account be under?"

"It will be under both our names." Lily said matter of factly.

"Very well." The goblin answered looking at her. "What names will the account be under?"

"Raya Yaslana and Lilandra Sadi." Lily answered.

"Very good." The goblin said a few minutes later when all the paper work had been filed. "Your money is awaiting you in your new vault. Here are your two keys and your vault number is 1596.

The girls turned to follow a goblin when they noticed the three guys had already returned and everyone was waiting for them.

"Why don't you all go on without us?" Lily said. "We just have to pick up some money."

"We'll wait for you guys outside." Harry said as everyone but Daemonar turned to exit the bank.

"Daemonar go with them." Lily said.

"Your father said I was to stay with you girls at all time." Daemonar replied stubbornly.

"Well he's not here now is he?" Lily said simply

"I'm coming with you." Daemonar said just as simply.

Look Daemonar. I don't want to fight with you but if I have to restrain you using my jewels I will. Lily said as her red jewel blazed in annoyance.

You wouldn't dare. Daemonar responded as he stepped forward with his sapphire jewel blazing in anger.

Wouldn't I? Lily asked as she placed a red shield around him. Turning to catch up with Raya, Mrs. Weasley and the goblin. We'll be back in a bit.

RAYA!! Lily heard as she caught up with the other three.

When the girls and Mrs. Weasley returned fifteen minutes later Lily was not surprised to see that Daemonar was in the same place that she had left him and he was glaring at her.

"Where to now?" Lily asked removing the shield around her cousin and ignoring the look he was giving her as they walked outside and met up with everyone else.

"Why don't we get your robes done first?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they headed towards Madam Malkin's. "That way they can take their time on making the robes and we can just pick them up later today or tomorrow before we leave."

"Sounds good." Raya answered as she just tried to ignore the stares that people were giving her and her brother.

As they entered Madam Malkin's Lily, Raya, and Daemonar all quickly scanned the interior like they had been taught. They noted all possible entrances and exits of the store. Lily was the first to release her tension and noticed all the different styles of robes.

"Ggggood morning." A tall witch stammered from behind the counter. Her eyes went wide when she saw Raya and Daemonar. "How can I help you?"

"We need to purchase robes for Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasley replied as she stepped up to the counter.

"Hogwarts?" she asked getting over her fear when she realized that they would not hurt her. "Who needs to be fitted?"

"The six of us do." Lily replied as she pointed out Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, her cousin and herself.

"She's going to Hogwarts?" The woman asked somewhat skeptically.

"Yes." Lily answered as she felt both of her cousin's tense. "She's Eyrien."

"Eyrien?" the woman asked again skeptically. "What's a Eyrien?"

"They're one of the long lived races in our world." Lily answered

"Your world?" The woman asked.

"Yes we live in Kaeleer."

"Ask Prof. Dumbledore if you want?" Hermione said.

"I believe I will." The woman said as she turned to the back room. "Excuse me."

"This may take awhile." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Was heard from the backroom.

"Lily we don't need new robes." Ron said as he stepped up next to her. "We came to get you and Raya robes for school."

"I want to get you guys some new robes." Lily said simply looking at Ron. "It's my way of thanking you all for being so nice."

"You really don't need to do this though." Harry said as a mumbled conversation was heard from the backroom.

"We want to be able to thank you all for you hospitality." Lily stated. Looking over the whole group she said: "We want to get something for everyone."

"You really don't have to do that dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yea we don't need anything." Bill added.

"Look we want to do this okay." Raya said stepping up next to her cousin and facing off against everyone.

"Fine," Ginny said "but only one thing and that's it!"

"Agreed." Lily and Raya said as the woman came out from the backroom.

"Dumbledore explained everything to me." She said sweetly as she came forward and shook everyone's hand. "Who's going first?"

"Ron, than Harry, followed by Ginny, Hermione, Raya, then myself." Lily said as she pointed to each individual person.

"All right." She said as she started on Ron's measurements. "Just school robes?"

"For everyone except these two young ladies." Mrs. Weasley said as she put her arms around Raya and Lily. "They will also need dress robes."

"Why don't you two look around?" The woman said as she measured the length the robe would need to be for Ron. "That way I know what style of robe I will be measuring for."

"Okay." Raya and Lily said as the grabbed Hermione and Ginny and began to look around at the different robes.

By the time the woman had started on Ginny the girls had already picked out their dress robes. Raya's dress robe was made from silk. The robe was light violet and hugged her figure but was not tight and the neckline came down to just a little past her collarbone. Lily on the other hand wanted something daring. Her robe was also made of silk but it was tight and showed off her figure perfectly. The collar came down in a low V and showed off the top of her chest. There was also a slit on the left side that started about halfway between her hip and thigh.

"Mother Night!" Daemonar exclaimed when he saw the robe. "You are not wearing a robe that shows that much. Your father will kill me."

"My father won't see it." Lily said simply as the witch started on Raya who was smiling.

"We'll keep on eye on her." Harry said as he looked at the dress that Lily carried in her arm.

"I'm sure you will." Ginny said coming up to Harry and taking his hand. "You do remember that you have a girlfriend right?"

"I didn't mean anything bad by it." Harry said blushing when he saw the smirks that everyone was giving him.

"We know you didn't." Raya said as she stepped off of the stool and smacked her brother (who was laughing outright at Harry's predicament) on the arm.

"I may get attention from all the cute boys at this school at least." Lily said as she stepped onto the stool her cousin had just vacated.

"You'll get attention from the cute boys and the not so cute boys." Mrs. Weasley said who was starring disapprovingly at the robe that Lily had chosen.

"I can handle it." Lily said nonchalantly.

"I'm sure you can." Mrs. Weasley answered. "You do realize I will have to show your robe to your father though don't you."

"Yes." Lily said with a small twinkle in her eye. "But it will be to late for him to do anything about it."

"Lily," Daemonar said looking at her cousin who was getting the measurements finished up. "You should know better than that. Your Dad won't be happy."

"I do know better Daemonar." Lily answered as she stepped down from the stool. "I don't always listen though, you know that."

The witch got up from her squatting position and asked: "Is that it. One dress robe for you two girls and one school robe for everyone else?"

"Can you make three school robes for the two of us?" Lily asked pointing to herself and Raya. "I like having extra's on hand."

"Of course dear." The woman said stepping behind the counter and began writing out a receipt. "That's ten Hogwarts school robes at three galleons each and two dress robes at five galleons each so that's forty galleons total."

"Which ones are galleons?" Lily asked holding up her coin purse.

Ginny stepped forward and pulled out the galleons needed.

"Thanks Ginny." Lily said as the witch handed her a receipt.

"No problem" Ginny said wide eyed at the amount the Lily had just paid.

"Where to next?" Lily asked as they stepped out back onto Diagon Alley.

"Why don't Charlie, Percy, and myself head to the Cauldron Shop and The Apothecary to pick up your cauldrons and potion ingredients?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"Sounds good." Bill said. "I'll take the girls and Daemonar to Florish and Blotts for their school books, then I'll take them to the stationary store for parchment and quills."

"We'll go with Bill." Harry said speaking up for himself, Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Fine." Mrs. Weasley said as she turned with Charlie and Percy and they headed towards their destinations.

"Your guys should check out the twins joke shop." Ron said.

"Is that where they went?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered as the entered Florish and Blotts.

"You can check it out tomorrow." Bill said. "Today we're focusing on your school supplies."

"Okay." Raya said as they stepped up to the counter.

"We need five copies of all of the seventh year list of books and one copy of the sixth year list." Bill said to the man behind the counter.

"Of course." He said as he headed to the room in the back.

When he came back out he asked: "Is this all together?"

"No," Bill answered as he separated the books into stacks. "These two seventh years are together, one set of seventh and the sixth year are together and the other two seventh years are separate."

"All right." The man said. "The two seventh year sets are thirty-two galleons, same price for the seventh and sixth year sets, and the two individual sets of seventh year are sixteen galleons."

Everyone handed the man their money and headed out of the store and towards the Stationary Store.

"Wow." Lily said as she entered the store and saw dozens and dozens of different types of quills and parchment.

"You'll need basic parchment for school work." Bill said. "You can get whatever type of quill you like and if you want personal stationary so when you write letters you can do that to."

"Great." Lily said as she began to separate from the group.

"Lily where are you going?" Daemonar asked as he made to follow her.

"I just want to look at those quills over there." Lily said. "Just stay here cause you can see the whole store and this spot gives you the advantage of being able to help anyone who needs it."

"Fine." Daemonar said as he stood his ground. "But I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"I know you will be." Lily said smiling.

Lily looked at all the different types of feathers that the quills had been made from. She also looked at the different color inks and styles of parchment. Lily was examining a quill that had come from a peacock feather. When she stepped back to get a really good look at it she accidentally backed into someone and they stumbled forward into a table of parchment.

"Oh," Lily said as she turned around. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"No, no don't worry about it." The young man said as he looked at the quill that she had in her hand.

"I know, I know." Lily said somewhat sheepishly. "I could have just extended my hand rather than move my whole body, but that would have been the smart thing to do."

The young man smiled and said: "I've never seen you before."

"My cousin and I will be attending Hogwarts this year." Lily answered.

"What year?" The young man asked. "Why are you starting so late?"

"We actually come from Kaeleer." Lily said figuring everyone was going to hear that much when they started school.

"Where is Kaeleer?" He asked.

"I guess you would consider it another world. We consider it to be another realm."

"How did you get accepted to Hogwarts?"

"Professor Dumbledore apparently discovered the door to our realm and thought that it might be a good thing for our two realms to know each other."

"But do you use magic?" The young man asked somewhat quizzically.

"Yes." Lily replied. "We control our magic with our jewels though so this whole wand thing is a new concept."

"Oh." The young man said as he looked at his watch. "If you'll excuse me I'm late meeting my father."

"Of course." Lily said as she stepped aside. "It was nice meeting you.

"Nice meeting you to." The young man said as he extended his hand and shook Lily's when she extended hers.

Lily chose three basic quills for school and homework, a peacock quill for her letters home, four bottles of black ink, a bottle of teal ink, a bottle of red ink, some basic parchment for school and parchment with different colored stones along the edge that reminded her of the different jewels.

"I'm ready." Lily said as she walked up to the group after she had finished paying.

"Okay." Bill said. "I told Mum that we'd meet her outside of Ollivander's. We still have about forty-five minutes though."

"Why don't we go get the girls their animals?" Ginny asked. "They both wanted an animal."

"What kinds of animals are there?" Lily asked.

"A bunch." Ginny answered. "But if you want an owl you need to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium and for everything else you need to go to Magical Menagerie."

"Well we need an owl to write home." Lily said as she looked at Raya.

"It would be nice to have an owl that lives with us in our room." Raya said after Ginny explained about the owlery.

"Why not get a cat?" Hermione asked. "They're there with you all the time and they can see in the dark."

"Sounds good." Lily said.

"Why don't we go to Magical Menagerie first?" Bill said. "If we have time after we'll go Eeylops. If not we can go after Ollivander's."

"Okay." Lily said as the entered Magical Menagerie.

They instantly walked over to the cats and began to examine them all. So Daemonar, Lily and Raya were a bit surprised when they all heard: BLOOD!

"What in the world was that?" Lily asked as she stood up straight along with her cousins.

"What was what?" Hermione asked looking at them with the same confused expression everyone else wore.

"Nothing." Lily said as she looked at her cousins. You guys heard that right?

Yes. The both answered.

Are you Blood? A tiny voice asked.

All three cousins looked down at a tiny black kitten with a white face, white stomach and white feet. Daemonar was the first to respond: Did you just ask if we were Blood?

Yes. Was her answer.

What's your name? Lily asked as she bent down and scooped up the kitten that then licked her nose.

Duchess. The kitten answered.

Why isn't anyone else talking to us? Lily asked as she looked around at all the animals.

I'm a queen, but the other cats don't recognize me since I wasn't born in the store. Jasmine over there is their Queen. The kitten said as she looked over at a brown tabby cat.

Well, how would you like to go home with us? Lily asked.

Really? The kitten asked excitedly.

Really. Lily answered before turning to the counter and saying: "We'll take this kitten please."

"Of course." The woman replied. "I've been calling her shadow."

"I think I'll call her Duchess." Lily said looking at the kitten.

"That's a lovely name." The witch said handing Lily the change.

"Do we have time for an owl?" Lily asked Bill.

"You have about twenty minutes." Bill answered. "We can do it if you're fast."

Lily nodded as they approached Eeylops.

Do you know if the owls are kindred also? Raya asked.

Some are. Duchess replied.

When they entered the store Lily's eyes flew to a dark gray hawk owl.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"We need a owl so we can write home." Lily said. Looking at the tiny owls she continued: "It's a long distance so we need a strong owl."

"Why not an eagle owl?" The man said leading them to a reddish brown owl.

"What kind of owl is that?" Lily asked pointing to the dark gray owl.

"That is a hawk owl. They're strong to, but the eagle owl is stronger."

Are you kindred? Lily asked the owl as Daemonar kept the shopkeeper talking.

The owl looked surprised but answered: Yes.

What's your name?

Desdemona. The owl answered bowing her head slightly.

Nice to meet you Desdemona, but you don't need to bow.

Yes I do. The owl replied. You and the cat are both queens, I'm only a healer.

That doesn't matter. Lily said smiling Would you like to go home with us?

Of course.

"We'll take the hawk owl." Lily said

"Are you sure?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Yes." Lily replied.

"All right." The shopkeeper replied as he stepped behind the counter. "We haven't named that particular owl yet. Do you have one in mind?"

"Desdemona." Lily answered

"All right." The shopkeeper said as Lily handed him the money. "Here's a cage for her."

"Thank you." Lily said as she placed Desdemona in her cage.

"Let's go." Bill said looking at his watch. "Mum should be outside of Ollivander's now."

"What took you so long?" Charlie asked as Bill and the others got to Ollivander's.

"The girls wanted to pick up their animals before getting here." Bill answered as Lily and Raya came around him holding out Desedmona and Duchess.

"They're lovely girls." Mrs. Weasley said.

Looking up at the sign above the door Raya turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked: "Why don't we go on in?"

"Of course. I think only the three of us need to go in." Mrs. Weasley said. Before Daemonar could say anything she continued: "The room is small and it will be hard enough for us to fit with Raya's wing."

"All right." Daemonar said as Mrs. Weasley opened the door and allowed the girls to enter before her. "I'll be right out here if you need me."

"Hello," Lily called as she stepped up to the counter. "Is anyone here?"

"I'll be with you in a second." A voice called from behind a closed door at the back of the store.

Do you really think we can do this? Raya asked Lily not wanting to be heard by Mrs. Weasley.

Yes. Lily said simply as the door at the back of the store opened and an old man came out and headed for the counter. When he caught sight of Raya a look of surprise flashed across his face but quickly disappeared.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." The old man said as he shook her hand. "Who do we have here? Clearly not one of your children."

"Mr. Ollivander I would like you to meet Raya Yaslana and Lilandra Sadi." Mrs. Weasley said introducing each girl who shook Mr. Ollivander's hand.

"Ahhhh yes, Dumbledore told me all about them." Mr. Ollivander said. Looking at Raya he asked: "Are you right or left handed?"

"Right." Raya said

Turning around Mr. Ollivander pulled a box off of the shelf. As he handed it to Raya he said: "Cedar, dragon heartstring, ten and a half inches."

Raya took it asked: "What do I do?"

"Give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander said.

Raya had barely waved it when Mr. Ollivander took it from her. "No, no that will never do." Pulling out another wand he said: "Oak, phoenix feather, nine and a half inches."

Once again Raya had barely moved her hand when Mr. Ollivander pulled the wand out of her hand and replaced it for another one. Mr. Ollivander continued to do the same thing until Raya was on her fifteenth wand.

"Willow, unicorn hair, eleven inches. Excellent in charm work." Mr. Ollivander said handing Raya the wand.

When Raya lifted her arm and brought it down blue sparks flew out of the end. "Wow." Raya said.

"Perfect." Mr. Ollivander said. "I believe we have found your wand."

"Great." Raya said as she turned to the door. "I'm going to wait outside."

"Okay." Lily said.

"Now are you right or left handed?" Mr. Ollivander asked Lily.

"Right." Lily replied.

"All right." Mr. Ollivander said as he took down a box. "Oak, unicorn hair, nine inches."

As Lily began to move the wand Mr. Ollivander took the wand from her hand and replaced it with another. Lily took it and had barely even had time to feel the wand when it was snatched out of her hand.

Twenty minutes and fifty wands later Lily still had not found the wand and she was beginning to get worried.

"Excuse me a second." Mr. Ollivander said as he walked into the backroom.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked Mrs. Weasley worriedly.

"Of course not dear." Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Ollivander came back out with a box in his hand.

"I wanted you to try this particular wand." Mr. Ollivander said as he looked at Mrs. Weasley. "I just finished right before you walked in."

Lily took the wand and felt a warmth shoot through her arm. When she flicked the wand red sparks flew out of the tip.

"Just as I thought." Mr. Ollivander said as a smile slowly appeared across his face.

"What kind of wand is that Mr. Ollivander?" Mrs. Weasley asked through narrowed eyes.

"It's twelve inches of ebony wood." Mr. Ollivander said.

"What does it have at its core?" Mrs. Weasley asked as her eyes narrowed even more.

"The hair of a Werewolf." Mr. Ollivander said.

"WEREWOLF!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander replied. "It will be excellent in defense."

"A werewolf?" Lily said looking from Mrs. Weasley to Mr. Ollivander. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No dear of course not." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Then can we go ahead and pay?" Lily asked.

"Of course dear. How much do we owe you?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mr. Ollivander.

"Seven galleons for the first wand and nine galleons for this one."

"Let's go dear." Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered Lily out after paying Mr. Ollivander.

As Lily walked out the door she noticed the look that Mrs. Weasley gave Mr. Ollivander.

"How did it go?" Harry asked as they walked out.

"Great." Lily said. "It took me awhile but I finally found one."

"What kind?" Raya asked. "I already told them I have a eleven inch, willow wand with a unicorn hair at its core."

"I have a twelve inch ebony wand with a werewolf hair at its core." Lily said.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Raya, Daemonar, and Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Daemonar asked Bill

"Nothing dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. "I think it's time we head back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and then bed."

Something's going on. Lily said on a general communication thread as they all headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

We're going to have to find out what it is. Daemonar replied feeling the looks that everyone was casting their way.

What do you think it is? Desdemona asked with a desire to protect her new friends.

I'm not sure. Lily replied looking from one person to the next. But I intend to find out.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way shape or form own anything you recognize from the world of Harry Potter or The Black Jewel Trilogy. J.K. Rowling and Anne Bishop own them (Lucky Girls).

**Shout Outs:**

**Elemental Moon:** Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reviewing.

**Lily Ponds:** I'm glad you like what I have so far. About the last names, I had a hard time on that one. Raya Yaslana was easy for me, but when I got to Lily I had one heck of a debate, but finally I decided that SaDiablo was more the family name and since Daemon made it quite clear that he was not her brother I figured that I would stick with Sadi. Hope you keep reviewing.

**Lady Moonstar: **I didn't think about air walking, but I will put that in. I know I haven't had a chance to make Daemonar more fun, but I do intend to do that later too.

**Hekasha: **I like your name. I'm glad you like it so far and I felt that I owed everybody a nice long chapter after making you all wait. Hope you keep reviewing.

**XxPhoenix MistressxX: **In this chapter you will see Daemon get somewhat angry with Snape, but not too bad………yet.

**Lady11Occult:** Glad you like it so far.

**Kestri: **I'm glad you like the story so far.

**MysticAnubusOFtheRING: **This is one of the best reviews I've ever gotten. I'm glad you like it.

**Phoebelightening: **I know Eyriens have distinctive names when it comes to males and females, but I had already posted the story and I was too lazy to try and come up with new names. I hope you'll keep reading it though.

**Rowan Winters: **I'm sure I've made some mistakes and I'm sorry for that, but I hope you'll keep reading anyway.

**Anon:** Thanks for the defense. I'm glad my mistakes don't seem to bother most people.

**Master:** Another defender….YAY!…..I'm glad I have readers that are willing to defend me against readers who criticize without doing it constructively.

**Authors Note: **I know that people have commented on the fact that my names don't follow the Eyrien traditions, but I made that mistake early on and have been to lazy to go back and change the names. Also this chapter is dedicated to **Anon** and **Master** who defended my story even though I know there are some flaws. THANK YOU GUYS!

**Ch. 8**

"What did you girls think?" Daemon asked Surreal as she came down the stairs to the Hufflepuff girl's dormitories with Gabrielle and Sabrina. "Is it secure?"

"It's all clear." Surreal said stepping up to Daemon. "I used everything I know of to find a way into the rooms. The only ways in are through the door off the hallway and the windows in the room."

"We did everything we knew of to try and see if there were any secret entrances to any of the rooms and there weren't." Gabrielle said.

"Good." Daemon said as he turned to Professor Sprout who had been waiting in the houses common room while they searched the house. "What qualities does Hufflepuff look for in its students?"

"Two things, hard work…" Professor Sprout trailed off.

"The girls work hard on their pranks." Surreal said.

"That's about all they work hard on." Chaosti said smiling.

"Oh dear," Professor Sprout said: "not again."

"Again?" Gabrielle asked.

"We just got rid of two of the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen." Professor Sprout said smiling. "I'm not sure we're ready for another pair."

"They aren't that bad." Daemon said smiling at the professor.

"What was the other quality?" Sabrina asked.

"Loyalty." Professor Sprout answered immediately.

"Well the girls are loyal." Sabrina said.

"Only to each to each other and their families." Chaosti said.

"I think Raya's loyal to the entire coven and the boyos as well." Gabrielle said looking at Daemon. "But Lilandra's loyalty, like yours Daemon, is superficial."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daemon asked a slight edge to voice.

"I think…" Gabrielle paused then looked at Daemon. "no, I know, that if you or Jaenelle turned on us Lilandra would too."

"Then just don't give Jaenelle a reason to turn on you." Daemon said simply the venom never leaving his voice. "That would be the only reason that I would turn on you."

"Like I said," Gabrielle answered, "the only loyalty we can count on is both of your loyalty to Jaenelle."

"What's the next house?" Sabrina asked trying to cut the tension.

"Gryffindor." Chaosti answered as they left Hufflepuff.

"All right." Professor Sprout answered as they walked down a hallway. "Minerva said that she would be waiting for us in her classroom."

"Hello Minerva." Professor Sprout said as she walked into the transfiguration classroom.

"Hello everyone." Professor McGonagall said as everyone entered the room.

"Hello Professor McGonagall." Daemon said. "We've come to see Gryffindor House."

"Very well." Professor McGonagall said standing up. "Let's go."

"Tell us a little about Gryffindor house." Gabrielle said as they walked down a hallway. "We know Ravenclaw takes the smart one and Hufflepuff the loyal ones."

"Gryffindor house contains the brave ones." McGonagall said.

"Bravery." Gabrielle said as she turned to Daemon. "Do you think that they might be put into Gryffindor."

"I don't know." Daemon said looking thoughtful. "What qualities does the other house look for?"

"Slytherin houses the students that are ambitious and will do what they have to in order to get what they want." McGonagall said.

Everyone but Professor McGonagall turned to Daemon and at the same time said: "Lily!"

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"That sounds just like Lily." Gabrielle said

"I know as a teacher I shouldn't take sides, but if I were you I would hope that she gets placed in any other house." McGonagall said looking at Daemon.

"Why?" Daemon asked as they reached a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress.

"Pumpkin Juice." Professor McGonagall said.

"What?" Surreal asked getting confused and turning to the professor.

"That was the password." McGonagall said as the portrait swung open revealing a hidden doorway

McGonagall led the group into the Gryffindor common room and Surreal said: "This is my favorite room so far."

"It looks so cozy." Gabrielle said as she examined the Gryffindor common room.

"Which staircase leads to the boys dormitories?" Chaosti asked stepping up to a staircase and looking up.

"That particular staircase leads to the girls dormitories." McGonagall said

"Oh." Chaosti said as he cheeks flushed a little.

"We'll take a look." Surreal said as she headed up the stairs followed by Gabrielle and Sabrina who were all smiling at Chaosti's blushing face.

"We'll meet you guys down here when we're done." Daemon said as the guys headed up the other staircase.

Two and a half hours later all the girls came down and found the guys already waiting for them.

"What did you think?" Daemon asked.

"Looks good." Gabrielle said. "We secured the windows so nobody can enter without knowing how to undo the web we put there."

"Good." Daemon said as he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Can we see Slytherin house now?"

"Of course." McGonagall said as they all left the common room. "Severus said that he would be waiting for us in his potions class."

When they entered the potions class Snape was sitting behind his desk.

"Severus," McGonagall said as he looked up from whatever he was writing. "they would like to examine the Slytherin dormitories."

"Of course." Snape said as he got up and led them out of his class.

As Snape brushed by Daemon, Daemon's eyes got wide and he exclaimed: "You serve Lord Voldemort!"

McGonagall and Snape looked at Daemon with incredulous looks on their faces. Everyone from Kaeleer quickly circled the two leaving Daemon standing in the center facing the two Hogwarts professors.

"How did you know?" Snape asked Daemon as he clutched his arm.

"You have no inner barriers to protect you from basic contact." Daemon answered as he took a step closer to Snape. " We can only usually pick up on emotions, but since you have nearly no inner barrier we can pick up memories as well. Granted you have better inner barrier than any other person I've met here so far, but they are nothing compared to the first inner barrier we have."

"Who cares!" Surreal exclaimed glaring daggers at Snape. "He works for the guy that ordered the attack on your daughter and niece."

"I didn't know anything about the attack." Snape said as he regained his composure. "If I did I would have told Professor Dumbledore."

"Sure you would have." Surreal said sarcastically.

"Surreal!" Daemon said warningly. He was having a hard time keeping his emotions in check, and he didn't want to have to deal her anger as well.

"He's a spy for Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said as she stepped forward.

"There's only one way to know for sure." Daemon said. "Give me your hand."

"Excuse me." Snape said.

"Give me your hand." Daemon said through gritted teeth. "If not your body may leave this room in one piece, but your mind will be another story. You have no inner barriers to protect you."

Snape's pale face got even paler. Snape looked at everyone in the circle before he slowly placed his hand in Daemons outstretched ones. As Daemon sifted through Snape's memories Daemon's face slowly took on a neutral expression.

"He's gorgeous." McGonagall said under her breath, unaware that Surreal had stepped up behind her.

"He is," Surreal said in McGonagall's ear. "but that face is usually the last thing anyone sees."

McGonagall's face paled visibly. She knew the type of things Snape had done in the past and she hoped they were not about to lose a valuable spy and potions master.

"_He works for Dumbledore, but that's the only thing we can count on."_ Daemon said on a general communication thread.

"_Are you sure?"_ Surreal asked eyeing Snape wearily

"_Yes."_ Daemon answered. _"We have to find out more about him though. Chaosti?"_

"_I'll see what I can find out."_ Chaosti answered.

"Can we see the dormitories now?" Gabrielle asked Snape as Daemon took a step away from him.

"Follow me." Snape said his voice sounding a bit higher than normal.

A few days later everyone was sitting around a table in the Great Hall when Dumbledore turned to Daemon and asked: "How was everything?"

"The castle is secure." Daemon answered. "The girls should be safe here."

"We added a few defenses of our own." Gabrielle said.

"We will also be keeping an eye on the staff as well." Daemon said looking at Snape. Chaosti had talked to Dumbledore and had even gone through Snape's room. He had not found anything to show that Snape was lying, but they weren't going to take a chance. They had all agreed to keep an eye on the potions master and to take a better look at the background of all the staff.


	10. chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't mind owning the HP world or the DJT world, but I don't.

**Shout Outs:**

**Lady11Occult: **The girls are going to get sorted in the next chapter. You'll get Draco's reaction to Lily in this chapter; he'll meet Raya later. The potion idea is a good one. You're right that Snape would do something to try and protect his mind, cause he's not suicidal enough to have a face-to-face confrontation with Daemon.

**lily ponds: **The girls will be sorted in the next chapter.

**Foxfire1: **I know what you mean, but I would rather people finish reading before they start to critique, because I've fixed most of what Rowan pointed out. All criticism is welcomed, I would just rather people make sure they point out mistakes that I haven't already tried to fix.

**XxPhoenixMistressxX: **Thanks, I won't let anybody stop me from doing what I love. As for Snape shiting in his pants, I'm waiting for him to meet Lucivar so I can really scare him. I know, I'm mean.

**Kestri: **They keep them hidden by just banishing them to their own hiding places. The kindred in Kaeleer managed to keep their jewels hidden from the humans for a long time, but Anne Bishop never explained how (at least not that I know of) so I figured what the heck, I'll make up my own way as to how they did it. Hope that answers your question.

**master: **I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reviewing.

**Almadynis:** Sorry for the wait (looks down at my shoes). Here's more, I swear more is coming; I've just been really busy with school and work and stuff. I am working on the next chapter right now.

**Author's Note:** This is really just a filler; I'm working on the next chapter right now so hopefully I'll have it done soon. The girls will be sorted in the next chapter. I already know where they're going, but I just want to see what everybody else thinks.

**Chapter 9**

"Are you girls ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"Yes." Lily answered as she came down followed by Raya, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Good." Mrs. Weasley said. Turning to Lily she said: "Your father was going to meet us here, but he decided to meet us in Hogsmead."

"That's fine." Lilandra said as they all gathered around a book.

"Everybody place a finger on the book." Mrs. Weasley said to everybody. "We'll be leaving in about thirty seconds."

"We're ready." Harry answered as everyone placed his or her finger on the book.

"How are Graysfang, Kae Askavi, Duchess, and Desdemona getting to school?" Lily asked as they waited for the portkey to work.

"Arthur will be along to take Duchess and Desdemona to school later." Mrs. Weasley answered. "Kae Askavi and Graysfang will wait for your father and the rest to return and take them back to Kaeleer."

Before Lily could reply she felt a pull at her navel and they were leaving. "Wow." Lily said as they arrived at Hogsmead. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"It is a bit unnerving." Hermione said smiling.

"You'll get used to it." Ginny said.

"And if not, you'll be able to take your apparation test soon enough." Harry said smiling. "Then you don't need to worry about portkeys."

"I can feel the Winds." Lily said looking around. "They're not very strong though and I wouldn't try to ride them."

"Lily!"

Lily turned around smiling when she heard her name. Heading towards them was her father, Chaosti and Surreal.

"Dad!" Lily exclaimed as she ran to her father and threw her arms around him.

"Where's everyone else?" Lily asked after she had hugged Chaosti and Surreal as well.

"They stayed behind at the school." Daemon answered dropping an arm over his daughters shoulder.

"Oh." Lily answered smiling up at her dad.

"Let's get going." Daemon said as they began heading towards Hogwarts.

For the next few days, Lily and Raya explored the castle with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Daemonar was doing his own security check.

On August thirty-first Lily and Raya were in the front hall getting ready to say good-bye to everybody when Lily said: "Hey, can we go with you?"

"I thought you wanted to attend school here?" Daemon asked.

"Not with you dad." Lily said exasperatedly. "With Hermione and everyone. I think it would be fun to come back with all the students. I mean we'll all ready stand out, it might be better to try and do things they do."

"I'm not sure." Daemon said looking from his daughter and niece to the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"Please." Raya begged liking Lily's idea immediately.

"It does sound like a good idea to me." Hermione said timidly as she took a step forward.

"Let them go Daemon." Gabrielle said taking a step forward and placing a hand on Daemon's shoulder.

"We know they're safe in the castle. Daemon said looking from his daughter to his niece. "I don't want them leaving it, especially now that Lily's started her moon's blood."

"Why don't you all come and stay at the Burrow with us?" Molly invited.

At the same time Ron asked: "What's moon's blood?"

Everyone turned to Ron with a look of surprise and Lily began to blush slightly. Stammering Lily replied: "It's…….It's…….a…….well it's when……"

"Think about it Ron." Ginny said exasperatedly to her older brother.

"What does a girl get once a month?" Hermione asked with a smile of amusement.

"I don't….." Ron's eye's widened when he realized what they were talking about. "Oh!"

"I do believe that that's the first time Lily has ever stuttered in her life." Chaosti said as he placed an arm around Ron's shoulder and smiled. "Congratulations."

Everybody from Kaeleer laughed at the same time that Lily said: "The question caught me off guard."

Daemon smiled at his daughter and said: "Fine, we'll all stay at the Burrow until you leave for school."

On September first Daemon, Daemonar and Surreal accompanied Raya and Lily to Platform 9 ¾. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione were with them as well and at the platform witches and wizards all tried to keep from staring. The day before The Daily Prophet ran a story on how the two girls were from another realm and how they were there as a way to try and unite the realms. A picture had been included and people were surprised that Raya had wings.

"That must be them."

"Holy cow, check out their wings."

"I wonder who the guy with wings is?"

"I think the two girls are the only ones attending Hogwarts."

Lily and Raya ignored the comments people mad as they walked by. As students began to board the train Raya said: "This should be an interesting year."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Lily said placing an arm on her cousin's shoulder.

"Bye Uncle Daemon." Raya said as she gave her uncle a hug. Moving onto the Weasley's, Surreal and finally her brother Raya continued the hugs.

Lily started with the Weasley's, then moved onto Surreal, Daemonar and finally gave her last and tightest hug to her father.

"Take care of yourself." Daemon said hugging his daughter just as tightly.

"We'll be fine dad." Lily said as Raya, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Ron all boarded the train.

"I want at least one owl a week." Daemon said releasing his daughter. "Minimum."

"Okay dad." Lily said laughing. Turning around she saw that everybody else was gone. "Got to go. Bye dad."

Lily boarded the train just as the door closed. She waved to everybody on the platform then began to make her way down the train checking each compartment as she looked for her cousin and her friends.

"Where is she?" Harry asked looking at Raya. The two had found seats in a compartment with Nevielle Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ginny had been made a Gryffindor prefect the year before and was at a meeting for the prefects, which were being presided over by that years Head Boy Ron Weasley and Head Girl Hermione Granger.

"She on the train." Raya said nonchalantly. "Don't worry."

"But where?" Harry asked. "Should we go look for her?"

"Nah." Raya said. "Don't worry. If she runs into trouble I'll know."

Over in the next car, Lily was still checking compartments. Lily had opened the last compartment in that car and was surprised to come face to face with the young man she had met in Florish and Blott's.

"Hi." Lily said smiling at him.

"Hello." He replied smiling. "You're one of the new students right?"

"Yes." Lily replied extending her hand. "My name's Lily."

"My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said extending his hand and shaking Lily's. "Lily's a lovely name, is it short for anything?"

"Lilandra." Lily answered taking back her hand.

"Would you like to join us?" Draco asked sweeping his arm over the compartment.

"No thank you." Lily said noticing the other two guys and girl in the compartment. "My cousin is around here somewhere and I have to go find her."

"Are you sure?" Draco asked. "You can bring your cousin back with you. I would like to meet her as well."

"No thank you." Lily said again. "I'll see you around school."

"Okay." Draco said as Lily closed the compartment door behind her.

"Is that her?" The girl asked.

"Of course that's her Pansy." Draco said exasperatedly. "Have you ever seen her before?"

"No." Pansy answered.

"Then she's obviously one of the new girls that our fathers want us to befriend." Draco said.

" Why?" Crabbe asked from his seat next to Goyle.

"Why do you think?" Draco asked with a sneer to his voice. "She's from another realm. Obviously the Dark Lord wants that alliance for himself."

"Oh." The other three replied in unison.

"Hey." Lily said when she found her cousin and Harry.

"Where have you been?" Raya asked.

"Checking every compartment for you two." Lily answered.

"I guess that could take awhile." Harry said.

"Yea it did." Lily said taking a seat next to Raya. Lily was introduced to Nevielle and Luna and the five students talked all the way to Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either world, wish I did, but I don't. Anne Bishop and J.K. Rowling do.

**Shout Outs:**

**Lady11Occult: **They're getting sorted in this chapter. I hope you like it.

**Phoebelightning: **I'm glad you like it so far. Hope you keep reviewing.

**WolfOfShadow: **I'm glad your back. I hope you keep reviewing.

**Almadynis: **Hope this is soon enough for you. I haven't started on the next chapter yet, but I'll get that out as soon as I can. smiles sheepishly

**Author's Note:**

I know people have been waiting for this chapter. The girls will finally get sorted and you all have **Almadynis** to thank for it being finished so fast. "No more backing me against the wall." wags her finger at Almadynis Hope you all like it.

Chapter 10 

Lily and Raya entered the Great Hall behind all of the first years and held their heads up high and pretended they didn't notice all the stares that were directed at them.

"_This should be fun_." Lily said as she watched the first years begin to get sorted.

"_Where do you think the hat will put us?_" Raya asked.

"_Who knows_?" Lily replied as she watched first year after first year get sorted into the four houses.

"Now I know all of you have heard about two new students to our school." Professor McGonigall said after the last first year had been sorted. Turning to face the rest of the Great Hall, Lily and Raya gave a nod of acknowledgement to everyone as the professor continued: "Normally we do the sorting in alphabetical order, but with respect to their culture, we will be doing their sorting by rank."

"_Who do you think arranged that?"_ Raya asked smiling at Lily.

"_Who knows?"_ Lily answered.

"Raya Yaslana. A sapphire jeweled Priestess." Professor McGonigall said looking down at the two girls.

"Wish me luck." Raya said giving her a cousin a hug.

"Good luck." Lily said smiling as her cousin took a seat and McGonigall placed the sorting hat on Raya's head.

"Lily attempted to reach out and talk to her cousin and found for the first time in her life she couldn't talk to her cousin. She got anxious until her cousin looked at her and smiled. After what seemed like a lifetime Lily smiled when the hat shouted: "Gryffindor!"

"Congratulations!" Lily said as Raya gave her a hug on her way to the Gryffindor table. Lily saw her join a smiling Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. Lily turned to look at Professor McGonigall and smiled as the older woman began to introduce Lily.

"Lilandra Sadi. Red jeweled Queen, Black Widow and Healer." Professor McGonigall read.

Lilandra smiled as she took a seat and faced the Great Hall. Lily jumped a bit when the hat began to talk to her.

So you're the one mind I felt brush against me when I was sorting the last student. The hat said.

Uh… sorry about that. Lily answered sheepishly. I wanted to see how my cousin was doing.

Well let's get you sorted shall we? The hat asked.

Sure. Lily answered.

Well you definitely posses the qualities to succeed in any house. The hat said after a moment.

Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Lily asked

Neither really, it just makes you difficult to place. The hat answered. Any house is a good house.

How about making it easy on your self and putting me with my cousin and the friends I have already made. Lily said sweetly.

You are very well suited for Gryffidor. The hat said thoughtfully.

See. Lily said triumphantly.

You want to be with friends you have already made. The hat said repeating what Lily had said moments before.

It would make the transition into this new realm easier if there are people I already know in my house. Lily said looking across the Great Hall and smiling at her cousin and friends who all had a worried look on their faces.

I believe you would do well in……… Lily watched the jaws on everyone of her friends faces drop as the hat said: "Slytherin!"

Lily looked at her cousin, her friends and the rest of the Gryffindor table who all sat in complete silence and looked from her to the table across the room. The Slytherin table had erupted into cheers. Lily got up and slowly headed towards the table and looked to her cousin who sat looking worried, the two of them had been sure they would be put into Gryffindor. Harry and the others hadn't had one good thing to say about the Slytherins. As she got near the table she saw Draco holding out a hand to her and gesturing to the empty seat next to him.

"Thank you." Lily said as she took a seat. She looked up at Draco as he took a seat next to her. She saw a smile cross his face as he looked across the hall.

She looked across the hall and saw Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor's staring open mouthed at her.

"_What's wrong with them?_" Lily asked her cousin as Professor Dumbledore began to speak.

"_Not sure._" Raya said turning to Harry she said: "_I'll find out._"

"Lily right?" Draco said as Lily turned toward him

"Yes." She said smiling. "Your Draco right?"

"Yes. These are my friends." Draco said as he motioned to his friends sitting around them: "Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Pansy Parkinson."

"Hello." Lily said to all of them.

"Hi." They all replied.

"_Are you talking to Draco?_"

Lily jumped and looked across the hall at her cousin who was staring at her along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "_Yes. Why?_"

"_You can't trust Draco._" Raya said. "_Harry says to be careful._"

"_Why?_" Lily asked looking at Harry.

"Lily?"

"Sorry." Lily said turning to Draco. "Did you say something?"

"Are you ready to go?" Draco asked as Lily noticed people beginning to get up and leave.

"Sure." Lily answered as she stood up. Turning to Raya she said: "_I'll talk to you later._"

"_Ok._" Raya said as Lily began to leave the Great Hall. "_Be careful._"

"_I will be._" Lily said as she left the Great Hall.

"So what do you think of Hogwarts so far?" Pansy asked the group of Slytherins all claimed seats around the common room.

"It's okay so far." Lily smiling as she took a seat on one of the large green loveseats.

"You'll get used to it." Draco said taking a seat next to her.

"So I guess the Slytherin colors are green and silver." Lily said as she looked around the common room. Above the fireplace was a large portrait of a man with a plaque beneath it that said Salazar Slytherin. Aside from the loveseat that Lily and Draco were sitting on, there was a large couch, a large comfy looking chair, two tables and some chairs around them. The couch, and chair were also green, while the tables and chairs around them were a dark mahogany. There was a large green rug with a huge silver serpent in front of the hearth. The frame of the portrait was silver as well as all of the lamps whose lampshades were also green.

"Yea." Goyle said smiling goofily.

"And the our mascot is a snake?" Lily asked.

"Yup." Crabbe said.

"Can you answer a question for us?" Draco asked as Lily focused her attention back on him. "What did McGonigall mean by sorting you and your cousin by rank?"

"In our realm if you are Blood, then you are usually gifted with a caste and you are gifted with a jewel." Lily answered. "I have a higher caste and a higher jewel rank then my cousin."

"What are the ranks in your world?" Draco asked.

"For jewels the White jewel is the weakest, followed by Yellow, Tiger Eye, Rose, Summer-sky, Purple Dusk, Opal, Green, Sapphire, Red, Gray, Ebon-gray and Black being the strongest." Lily answered.

"So there is nothing stronger than the Black?" Pansy asked.

"No." Lily said not wanting to reveal that in the whole history of the blood only her mother had ever worn a jewel stronger than the black. Raya's words of warning were still ringing in her ears and she was not about to reveal the strongest weapon that they had in their corner.

"What about caste?" Draco asked.

"For females it goes Blood female, witch, Healer, Priestess, Black Widow and finally the Queen." Lily answered.

"What were you again?" Pansy asked.

"I'm a Healer, Black Widow and Queen." Lily answered.

"So it's possible to be more than one." Draco said

"Yes." Lily answered.

"So we got the strongest of the two of you?" Draco asked.

"Jewel wise…" Lily said, "yes you did."

"What do you mean jewel wise?" Draco asked.

"I mean that in a physical fight my cousin could kick my butt." Lily answered. Not wanting to reveal that they were trained to fight Lily answered the question in their eyes by saying: "She has two older brothers."

"Oh." Draco answered.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything, but I'm really tired so can somebody show me were I'll be sleeping?" Lily asked as she began to stand up.

"Sure." Pansy said as she stood up as well. "We'll be in the same room with Millicent so come on."

Lily followed Pansy down a long hallway and when they came to a door that said Seventh Year Girls they entered.

"Nice room." Lily said as they entered a room with three large canopy beds. "Who's Millicent?" Lily asked as the two got ready for bed.

"The only other Slytherin female in our year." Pansy said.

"Where is she at?" Lily asked.

"Umm…. there was some kind of family emergency. She'll be here tomorrow." Pansy said avoiding eye contact.

"Oh." Lily said looking at Pansy questioningly.

"Good night Lily." Pansy said as she got into bed and closed the curtains around her bed.

"Good night Pansy." Lily answered as she closed the curtains around her bed and added a red shield to just inside the curtains.

The next morning was a Monday and the first day of classes. Lily smiled at her cousin as she entered the potion's class with the other Slytherin's. Lily noticed the glares that Draco and his friends were sending to Harry and his friends.

"_What's with them?_" Lily asked Raya.

"_It's a long story starting with their first year here._" Raya said as Professor Snape entered the class. "_I'll tell you later._"

"This is your final year here at Hogwarts." Snape said looking around the class. "The potions will be much harder and I don't expect very many of you to pass your NEWT's at the level that you are at now. However, I refuse to allow you to take your NEWT's and embarrass me so I'll be grading potions with a higher expectations."

"_Somehow I think he'll be an easier potion instructor than Grandfather._" Raya said.

"_I think so too._" Lily said.

"Today we will begin with…" As Professor Snape began explaining that day's potion Lily began writing down her notes. "now this potion works better if it has blood of a male and female so pair up in pairs of one boy and one girl."

Lily smiled at Harry as he made his way towards her. She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder and came face to face with Draco.

"Would you like to be partners?" Draco asked smiling at her.

"Umm…" Lily didn't know what to say because she knew that Harry was about to ask her to be his partner.

"Mr. Potter is there a problem?" Snape asked Harry who had stopped when he heard Draco's question.

"No sir." Harry answered after a moment's hesitation.

"Then find yourself a partner and get to work." Snape said.

With only twenty minutes left in class Professor Snape told everyone to add their drops of blood. While everyone else's potion turned different shades of the blue color they were supposed to be Lily and Raya looked from each other to their potion. Raya's potion had turned a dark gray and Lily's potion had turned a dark black.

"I don't get it professor," Draco said. " we did everything correctly."

"Ours looked fine until we added the blood." Harry added.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter." Snape said. "I'm sure you must have done something incorrectly."

"Professor I don't believe Harry did anything wrong." Lily said looking from one potion to another. "I think it's our blood. That's when the potion went wrong."

"You believe it's your blood." Snape said simply.

"Yes." Lily answered just as simply. "We both come from long lived races, and our jewels are a part of us. Their strength is in our blood."

"I will have to look into that." Professor Snape said. "Class dismissed."

"Excuse me sir." Raya said. "Since neither Harry or I did anything wrong, don't you think Gryffidor should get back the twenty points."

Everyone stopped on their way out the door and looked from Raya to Snape.

"It's only fair sir." Lily added.

Snape looked from one girl to the next and after a few minutes said: "Fine, Gryffindor you can have your twenty points back."

"Thank you sir." Raya said as she exited the class with her friends.

Lily looked at the angry look Snape was giving her cousin and decided that she was going to have fun with this guy.

For the rest of the week all anybody talked about was how the two new girls had got Professor Snape to give Gryffindor back their twenty points. Even the teachers talked about it when the potions master was not around.

On Saturday afternoon at lunch Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave an announcement: "I know not all of you are here, but would those of you here be sure to pass along this information for me? Thank you. We have a surprise for all of you today."

Lily looked up from her seat between Pansy and Draco and gave the headmaster her full attention. Raya and everyone at the Gryffidor table also looked up.

"Today we will be starting a new class for anybody who wishes to take it. The class will be offered every Saturday from 1:00 pm to 6:00 pm. Today there will be a demonstration to give you an idea of what to expect." Dumbledore added.

"Do they really expect anybody to take a five hour class?" Pansy asked snidely.

"The demonstration will be on the quidditch pitch in one hour. Everyone is to gather on the pitch, not the stands." Dumbledore said.

"_What do you think?_" Raya asked.

"_I think the only way we'll learn about this realm is to take as many classes as we can._" Lily answered.

_"We don't even know what the class is on._" Raya said.

"_Oh come on._" Lily said. "_You want me tell Daemonar you were afraid of taking class._"

"_All right. Fine_" Raya said looking at her cousin from across the room. "_That's not playing fair._"

"_Since when do I play fair to get my way?_" Lily asked smiling.

One hour later Raya and Lily were making their way to the quidditch pitch with many other students.

"What do you think the class will be about?" Harry asked from beside Raya.

"Humph." Draco snorted from beside Lily.

"Do you know what the class is about?" Lily asked Draco.

"Well…no." Draco answered.

"Then leave Harry alone." Lily replied.

Draco and his friends had begun to spend time with Harry and the other Gryffidors because of Lily and Raya. They still didn't get along, but neither group was willing to give up such an important friendship.

"Please form a large circle." Professor McGonigall said as the students entered the quidditch pitch.

Lily, Raya and their friends managed to get spots in front of the circle of students.

"Today will be just a demonstration of what the class will be." McGonigall said as she looked around the circle of students. Focusing on Raya and Lily she said: "Lily will you join me please."

Raya and Lily looked at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Lily made her way to the center of the circle. "What do I do?"

Professor McGonigall bent down and picked up a long staff that had been on the floor. She then took the staff and handed it to Lily who took it with a confused look.

"Professor what do I…"

She never finished her question because from behind her she heard: "Don't look so confused Lily."

Out of instinct Lily swung the staff and heard the loud whack of the staff hitting another staff.

"Nice to see you to Lily."

All the students looked on in shock as four men with wings appeared out of nowhere.

"Dad!" Raya yelled as she ran into the circle and threw herself at the biggest man there.

"Hi Sweetie." Lucivar said wrapping his arms around his daughter and giving her a tight hug.


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own the worlds of Harry Potter or Dark Jewel Trilogy. 

**Shout outs:**

**Elementalmoon: **I'm glad you liked the fact that I separated the two girls.

**Lady11Occult: **I'm glad you didn't see Lucivar's inclusion coming. I was hoping to surprise people and I'm glad I succeeded.

**Phoebelightning: **Lucivar's one of my favorite characters, I wanted to include him in some way. I'm glad people seem to like it so far.

**Lady Moonstar: **Lily and Raya are both good at potions. The only reason their potions didn't turn out right is because of their blood. I got this idea from when Saetan wouldn't take Jaenelle's blood after she woke up because her blood got stronger.

**Author's Note: I'm glad people seem to like the story so far. In a few chapters I'm going to have the girls go home for Chistmas/Winsol. I'm going to need kids for the first circle so when the girls go home. I've already established Jaenelle and Daemons kids, as well as Lucivar's and Marian's kids. I've given Karla one daughter and Anne Bishop established that Aaron and Kalush had a daughter, Arianna, and Morghann was pregnant with Khary's child. If someone would like to come up with that child for me I'd be really grateful. I don't want there to be like 100 kids or something, but I do need kids. If I have to come up with the kids as well, when I get to that chapter their may be another bit of a wait. HELP ME PLEASE!**

Chapter 11 

"Uncle Lucivar!" Lily exclaimed as the reality of what was happening set in.

"Hello Lily." Lucivar said smiling as his daughter pulled out of his embrace and stood next to him with his arm over her shoulders and her arm around his waist.

Taking in the other three men, Lily asked: "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet us Lily?" Daemonar asked.

"I thought you had gone back home." Lily said looking at her cousin.

"He did." Hallevar answered.

"Your mother didn't want you girls to fall behind with your training." Fallonar said. "Especially since you guys are in an unknown realm."

"So she arranged a Saturday class for all students interested." Lucivar said.

"_Lucky us._" Lily said to Raya who smiled.

"Are you going to stay here dad?" Raya asked looking up at her father.

"No." Lucivar answered smiling down at his daughter. "We'll be coming back on Fridays and leaving on Sundays."

"Oh." Lily said looking down at the floor somewhat dejectedly.

"It's only because everyone wants to see you two." Lucivar said as his niece looked up at him. "The only people coming every weekend will be Hallevar and myself. We'll bring two different people with us to help train you each week."

"And my dad?" Lily asked looking up hopefully.

"If he comes, I won't." Lucivar said. "We won't leave your mom alone."

"Will my mom be coming?" Lily asked.

Before Lucivar answered Professor Snape made his way through the students and sneered: "I believe you are here to give a demonstration."

"Mother night." Lily muttered as she felt her uncle's quick descent.

"Do you have a problem?" Lucivar asked as he unfurled his wings and stepped in front of his niece and daughter.

"You were asked here to give a demonstration on fighting." Snape said the flicker of fear in his eyes quickly disappearing.

"I was going to have a short demonstration." Lucivar said with a gleam in his eyes. "Now I think I will first show how little of an effect your magic will have on us."

"_I think we're going to need a new potions master._" Lily said to her cousin.

Turning to look at the other three men Lucivar said: "Keep the girls back."

Lily and Raya watched as Lucivar moved to the center of the circle.

"Come on Snape." Lucivar said: "Are you scared?"

Everyone from Hogwarts watched the battle play across Snape's face. They all knew in the end he would duel, he couldn't let this humiliation stand.

After about a minute Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Lucivar.

"Ready?" Lucivar asked as he snapped an Ebon-gray shield around himself: "Hallevar, call time."

"_Think he'll last?_" Raya asked.

"_Snape?_"Lily asked.

"_Well I sure wasn't asking about my father._" Raya smirked.

"_I know._" Lily answered as Snape began the first spell.

"Densaugo." Snape said clearly.

Lily watched as the spell bounced off her uncle's shield and headed straight for Draco. Dropping the staff as she threw up a shield in front of Draco and directing the spell up towards the sky Lily said: "Watch where you're directing those spells."

" I will." Lucivar said as he walked towards Snape.

"Stupefy!"

Lily and Raya smiled at the panic in Snape's voice as the spell bounced off the shield. Before Snape could say anything else Lucivar used the staff to knock Snape on his back.

"As you can see, with our shields you can not really affect us." Lucivar said facing the students. "Now before any of you say you're too young or, in the case of the girls, you're not strong enough, I want you all to pay attention."

Lily smiled as her uncle picked up the staff she had dropped. Tossing it to her he said: "Let's go Lily."

"_Why Lily?_" Raya asked somewhat surprised on a general communication thread. "_You know I'm the better fighter._"

"_Maybe,"_ Lucivar answered: "but her moon's blood is already done._"_

"_Dad!_" Raya said blushing slightly.

"Hallevar call time." Lucivar said again as he removed his shirt and Lily removed her school robe revealing form fitting jeans and a black tank top.

"He isn't going to attack her is he?" Ginny asked in a whisper. After what he had done to Snape, Ginny was worried for Lily.

"He'll brake her in half." Ron said as he, Draco and Harry began to take a few steps forward.

"Stay back guys." Raya said as she joined the group again. "You'll like this."

"Ready?" Hallevar asked as both uncle and niece shifted into position.

Lucivar nodded with a slight smile on his lips and a gleam in his eyes. Lily nodded with a determined look on her face.

"Time starts…" Hallevar looked at both combatants and smirked: "now!"

The students and professors of Hogwarts watched in awe as Lily not only defended herself, but attacked with her staff as well.

"Oh my…" Hermione, along with all the other students, could not believe what she was seeing.

"She's actually holding her own." Draco mumbled incredulously.

"Of course she is." Raya said matter-of-factly. "You didn't honestly think my dad would let either of us come if we couldn't do some type of self-defense.

"Wow." Harry said watching with his mouth open. "Can you fight as well as she can?"

"Of course." Raya said. "I'm actually a stronger fighter."

Looking at her in shock Ginny said: "You can do better than that!"

"Yea." Raya said smiling. "I have an advantage though. My dad and three brothers always train with me, Lily doesn't have anybody to train with her."

"What about her dad?" Hermione asked.

"My dad's a better fighter than hers." Raya said simply. "My dad's a Eyrien Warrior. He was trained to fight."

"Oh." Hermione said.

"Wow!" Draco said under his breath as he concentrated on watching Lily. The sweat glistening on her arms and her face was doing things to him he hadn't expected. As the two fighters neared the edge of the circle, Lucivar's wings brushed Draco's face. "What the…"

Draco shielded his face as Lucivar moved to attack him. Draco heard the staff hit something and uncovered his eyes. Although he didn't see anything, he could tell Lucivar had hit something. Looking up at him Draco froze with the look of anger in Lucivar's eyes.

"What was that about?" Lily asked with arm out. It was obvious to those from Kaeleer that Lily had put the shield in front of Draco.

When Lucivar turned around the group from Kaeleer stopped dead in their track. Lily and Raya had only heard about when Lucivar went cold, neither had ever seen it. Lucivar turned around and snapped the red shield Lily had put around Draco. He swung again, only to be met with a sapphire shield.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Raya asked moving to stand in front of Draco.

"Uncle Lucivar, calm down." Lily said stepping in front of both Raya and Draco.

"Dad…" Daemonar said warningly as he stepped in front of his cousin and sister. He didn't care of his father knocked the guy senseless, but he knew that his aunt would be angry if his father attacked one of the students at the school.

The group from Kaeleer watched as Lucivar slowly came back from the killing edge.

"_What was that about Lucivar?_" Falonar asked on a general communication thread.

"_I didn't like the thoughts going through that boys mind about Lily._" Lucivar said on a communication thread only the males could hear, as he showed all the males the images he had seen.

As one the four men turned and glared at Draco who took a step back.

"_What's going on?_" Lily asked. When she got no answer she said: "_Can we get on with it._"

The men looked from her to Lucivar who turned to everyone present and said: "You have all seen a demonstration of not only Lily's fighting skills, but of her reflexes. I had no intention of hitting this young man, but Lily did not know that and her reflexes, which have been honed by years of training, took over."

"_No intention of hitting him._" Lily said skeptically to Raya as the student body of Hogwarts visibly relaxed.

"_Right._" Raya said just as skeptically. Sarcastically she added "_And I'm stronger than your mother._"

"For those of you interested in taking the class, there will be a sign up sheet on your common room bulletin board this week." Lucivar said looking around. "I want you all to think carefully before you sign up. This will be a difficult class that requires, time, patience, dedication and hard work. I will not put up with students who slack off."

"No kidding." Lily mumbled as she wiped down her body with the towel Daemonar handed her.

"Hallevar and I will be the main instructors for this class." Lucivar said pointing to Hallevar and himself. "We will be bringing different people with us to train you, that way you learn to expect the unexpected and you don't get used to the fighting style of only a few people."

"Are you guys going to take the class?" Raya asked the Gryffindors.

"Of course." The four Gryffindors answered.

"What about you guys?" Lily asked her fellow Slytherins.

Lily, Raya and the Gryffindors all watched as the Slytherins looked at each other.

"I will." Draco said after a moment's hesitation.

"Great." Lily said giving him a hug. "I don't want to be the only Slytherin in this class."

"Lily." Lily let go of Draco and turned to face the four eyriens.

"Yes?" Lily asked.

"We've got to get going." Lucivar said as the four eyriens eyed Draco warily.

"Bye." Both girls said as they hugged the men.

"_Raya take care of your cousin._" Lucivar told his daughter.

"_What do you mean?_" Raya asked looking at her father questioningly. "_Is something wrong?_"

"_Just keep an eye on your cousin._"

"We'll see you guys next week." Daemonar said with a smile on his face. "You two better practice."

"What makes you think we'll take the class?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Oh…" Daemonar responded. "you thought you had a choice."

Lily smiled at Daemonar and smacked his arm. " I thought you guys were staying through Sunday?"

"That's starting next week." Lucivar said. "We just came for the demonstration today."

"Oh." Lily said. "Who's coming next week?"

"Hallevar and myself." Lucivar said. "Other than that, we're not sure yet."

"Do you think you could bring mom, grandpa, Karla or Gabrielle next time as well as whoever you bring to help with the class."

"I think so." Lucivar answered raising his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well Raya and I had a bit of a problem in potions." Lily answered.

"A problem in potions." Lucivar said surprise clearly on his face.

"Yea." Lily answered as everyone began to leave the quidditch pitch. "In our first potions class we were supposed to add a drop of our blood to the potion. When we did, we ended up with a different reaction than we were supposed to. We tried to explain about how our jewel's strength is a part of our blood and he wanted some of our blood to study it, but I'm not about to hand over some of our blood unless someone I trust is there."

"Good thinking." Lucivar said. "We'll see who can come."

"Thank you." Lily said as they reached the gates.

"We'll see you girls next week. "Lucivar said. "The Weasley's are waiting for us in Hogsmead."

"Can you tell them we said hi?" Ginny asked.

"Sure." Lucivar said smiling.

"You girls head back to the castle." Lucivar said giving the girls one final hug.

"Bye." Everyone said as the four eyriens headed towards Hogsmead.

"Next week's class is going to be interesting." Lily said as the group of Gryffindors and Slytherin made their way back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **As you all know by now, I do not own anything but my own characters and the story line. Either J.K Rowling or Anne Bishop owns everything you recognize.

**Shout Outs:**

**Lady11Occult: **For being a faithful reader I took your suggestion and am sending Karla. Enjoy.

**Almadynis: **I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. Deal?

**Kesterel2106: **I fix the spear-to-spear thing in later chapters, as I'm sure you noticed. I also agree with you and your friend and I had to think long and hard before I loaded the first chapter to this story. I'm glad most people seem to like it. Thanks for the character. If you have any more ideas, let me know, I'm going to need more kids so far only you and one other reviewer has given me a character.

**More: **You don't have to be on your knees begging for more. I'm in the middle of finals, but I'll get these out as soon as I can. They should be faster since I'll be done with school next week.

**Kaidence Ledger: **Thanks for the help if you have any more ideas for characters send them my way.

**Author's Note: **This chapter came out of nowhere. I was writing it just to add a bit to the beginning of the next chapter, but when I ended up with 10 pages I figured I might as well make a chapter out of it. I hope you all like it and the next chapter should be fairly soon, it's already half way done. I also still need **HELP** coming up with kids of the first circle. Kaidence and Kesterel are the only two who have helped me with characters so far.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Raya asked Lily looking down at Lily who was already seated in her seat waiting for Transfiguration to begin.

"I'm not sure." Lily answered looking up from her seat. "Sometime this afternoon probably."

"Who do you think they'll bring?" Raya asked.

"I don't know." Lily said as McGonigall entered the class.

"Please take your seats class." Professor McGonigall said as Raya hurried to her seat next to Hermione.

After class Lily and Raya stopped to talk to the professor about that days lesson and to find out when Lucivar would be arriving.

"I believe he said they would be arriving before dinner tonight." McGonigall answered.

"Okay thanks." Lily answered. As they turned to leave the class they heard a commotion outside of the classroom.

"What's going on?" Raya asked as Lily, McGonigall and herself rushed out of the class. The sight before them worried both girls.

Right outside the door they saw Hermione on the floor and Harry and Ron being held back by Dean, Seamus, Neville and Lavender. Pansy was standing beside Draco with her hands on her hips and Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of them.

"What's going on here?" McGonigall asked. When she got no answer she asked again.

Seeing that they had no intention of telling the professor what had happened Lily decided to try this her way. Stepping in the middle of the two groups she placed her hands on her hips and faced Draco. "What happened?" she asked in low voice that the Slytherins had quickly learned not to ignore.

"Nothing." Draco answered turning away from the Gryffindors in front of him.

"Hermione's on the floor and Harry and Ron look ready to kill." Lily replied. "I don't think nothing happened."

"It was really no big deal." Pansy said looking at Lily.

"What happened?" Raya asked standing with her back to her cousin and looking at the Gryffindors.

"Nothing." Ron answered repeating Draco's answer as Dean and Seamus released him.

"Let me make this simple." Lily said turning so she could address everybody. "Either somebody tells me what happens or I find out later on my own and nobody will like what happens then."

For a few minutes nobody answered finally Lavender looked from Hermione, who had stood up and was brushing herself off, to Lily. "Hermione stumbled on her way out of class and knocked Draco over."

"So you knocked her down!" Lily shouted furiously at Draco.

"No." Lavender answered as all the Slytherins took a few steps back from Lily. "Draco stood up and said watch where you're going Mudblood as Pansy pushed her down."

Harry and Ron along with all the other Gryffindors looked at Draco with pure anger in all of their eyes.

Seeing the look Lily ignored the fact that Pansy had pushed Hermione down and turned all her attention to her fellow Slytherins. "What's a Mudblood?" she asked.

All the Slytherins took another step back as fire blazed in her eyes causing the jewel around her neck to glow with her growing anger.

"Well?" she asked again looking Draco in the eyes. "You called her a Mudblood Draco, I want to know what it is."

"Lily calm down." Raya said stepping in front of her cousin.

"Move Raya." Lily said through gritted teeth.

"Lily…"

"I said MOVE!" Lily said as she used her red jewel to push Raya aside.

"Lily." Professor McGonigall said as she approached the young girl cautiously.

"Don't professor." Raya said coming up to McGonigall. "Her temper is a combination of both her father and my father. She won't calm down until she gets an answer."

Draco looked from Lily to Raya and back again. "Well…it's…ummm…"

"Draco?" Lily asked again.

Draco looked at Lily but couldn't bring himself to tell her that he'd insulted one of her friends.

"Draco let me give it to you this way." Lily said looking at Draco the anger still evident in her eyes. "Either you tell me what a Mudblood is or I can take it from your mind myself and believe me it won't be a pleasant experience."

"It's another name for a muggle born." Draco answered looking down at the floor. That wasn't a lie so she couldn't get mad at him for that.

"It's a foul name for muggle born." Harry said glaring at Draco.

Lily who had calmed down a bit after getting the definition turned to Professor McGonigall and asked: "Is that what it is?"

"Yes." McGonigall answered.

"So you were insulting my friend." Lily answered

"Welllll…." Draco answered.

"All right." Lily said motioning for Hermione to join her. "Apologize."

"What?" Draco and the other Slytherins asked.

"Apologize to her." Lily said as she pulled Hermione next to her.

"But…"

"I said apologize to her Draco." Lily said eyeing Draco.

"But Lily…"

"Draco…" Lily said.

"Sorry Granger." Draco mumbled looking down at the floor.

"I couldn't hear that Draco." Lily said. "Speak up."

"Sorry Granger." Draco said looking up at meeting her eyes.

"Apology excepted." Hermione said surprised.

"Now let's go." Lily said as she took Draco's arm and began to lead him down the hall. "We have to get to History of Magic."

The Gryffindors watched as Lily and Draco led the Slytherins away.

"Your cousin was pretty angry wasn't she?" Hermione asked Raya as the Gryffindors made their way to Charms.

"Angry doesn't even begin to describe what she was feeling." Raya said turning in the direction her cousin had gone.

"I didn't mean for her to get that angry." Lavender said from behind Raya.

"Don't worry about it." Raya said smiling at what Lavender had said. "She'll get over it really quick, but I don't think Draco or any other Slytherin is going to be calling any students anything anytime soon."

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yea." Raya answered. "You'll see at dinner."

That night at dinner everyone was talking about what had happened earlier that day. When Lily walked in with the other Slytherins all conversation stopped in the Great Hall.

"What?" Lily asked loudly.

All the students turned back to their tables and began talking amongst themselves.

Lily made her way to the Slytherin table and took a seat with Draco beside her. She talked to him and the other Slytherins as if nothing had happened earlier. All the Slytherins had talked to her but they all were careful about what they said.

"Are you guys ready for class tomorrow?" Lily asked the Slytherins with a smile on her face.

"I don't know." Draco said remembering the events of the previous week.

"You said you were going to take it with me." Lily said.

"I know." Draco replied as the doors to the Great Hall opened.

"Mom!" Raya yelled from the Gryffindor table as Lucivar, Marian, Hallevar, and Karla stepped through the door. Raya didn't bother running around the table but flew over the table and at her mom.

Everyone watched with open mouths as Raya's wings pumped allowing her to fly to her mother.

"I guess that's her mom." Draco said to Lily who had stayed in her seat.

"Yea." Lily said smiling as she stood up and stood up on the chair.

"Lily, get down." Draco said slightly embarrassed that Lily would stand up on her seat in front of everyone.

"I'll be back." Lily said as she began to air walk to the small group at the door.

"What the…."

"What in the world?"

"How does she do that?"

"Where did she learn that?"

Lily ignored the comments of all the amazed students as she reached the group and gave everyone a hug. "Welcome back."

"Kiss Kiss." Karla said smiling as she hugged Lily.

"How is everyone?" Lily asked after she'd hugged everyone.

"Excuse me."

The group from Kaeleer turned to face Dumbledore who had approached them when they weren't paying attention.

"Yes?" Karla asked looking at the Headmaster.

"If you would like to join us for dinner we can add four chairs to the table." Dumbledore said.

"That will be fine." Karla said as she looked to the head table. "If you don't mind is there any way you can spread them out amongst the other teachers. It will give us a chance to meet the professors."

"Of course." Dumbledore said as four chairs appeared spread out amongst the professor.

"We'll see you girls after dinner." Karla said as the girls headed back to their table and the four adults followed the headmaster to the head table.

"I'm so glad you guys made it." Lily said. She was standing outside of the Great Hall with the Slytherins, Gryffindors, Professors Dumbledore and McGonigall and the group from Kaeleer.

"We're looking forward to the class tomorrow." Lucivar said looking at Draco who unconsciously took a step back.

"Where are you guys staying?" Lily asked.

"I have set up a room for them somewhat like your houses." Dumbledore answered. "They will have a main room and there are four bedrooms off of it each with it's own bathroom."

"Okay." Lily said smiling.

"What's this about somebody wanting your blood?" Karla asked Lily.

"Our potions master." Lily replied. "A potion we made in our first week of school screwed up because of our blood."

"How do you know it was because of your blood?" Karla asked.

"Our potion was doing great until we both added our blood to our potions." Lily answered.

"Okay." Karla answered. "Well I'll work with him tomorrow while you girls are at practice."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked. "I can stay and help you."

"Nice try Lily." Lucivar said a knowing smirk crossing his face. "You can't get out of it that easily."

"I'll be fine." Karla said laughing.

"Are you sure?" Raya asked smiling at her father.

"I'm sure." Karla answered.

"All right." Lily answered. As she gave them hugs Lily said: "I'll see you tomorrow then. We should get back to our common room."

"We'll see you tomorrow." Marian answered.

"Bye." Lily said as the Slytherins made their way down to the dungeons.

"What do you think of this place so far?" Lucivar asked his daughter as they walked in the opposite direction that the Slytherins had taken.

"I like it so far." Raya said.

"What about the people that your cousin lives with?" Lucivar asked.

"I don't know too much about them." Raya said not wanting to reveal what had happened earlier that day.

"How do they seem?" Lucivar asked as the Gryffindors all looked at each other wondering why Raya didn't tell her father what she knew about the Slytherins.

"They seem somewhat arrogant at times." Raya said truthfully. "They seem to think a lot of themselves."

"Do you think your cousins safe with them?" Hallevar asked picking up the look the Gryffindors had exchanged.

"Safe." Raya laughed. "They're all scared of her."

"Good." Lucivar said. Then after thinking about it a bit he asked: "Why are they scared of her."

"She's lost her temper a few times since she's been here." Raya said. "They know not to get her mad."

"Why has she lost her temper?" Lucivar asked.

"There's a rivalry between her house and my house." Raya answered.

"So you two have gotten into fights." Marian said worriedly.

"No." Raya answered. "The people in the two houses have gotten into it and Lily has been the one to get in the middle of it."

"Well she does have a short temper." Marian said smiling as the arrived at a tapestry with a young girl and a knight.

"We'll see you guys later." Hallevar said as they stopped in front of the tapestry. "This is our room."

"Bye." Raya said hugging everybody. "We'll see you guys later."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow on the practice field." Lucivar said.

"Okay." Raya said as they rounded the corner.

"Tomorrow should be interesting." Hallevar said.

"Twilights Dawn." Lucivar said as he moved the tapestry and a door was revealed. Addressing Hallevar and Marian he said: "Make sure you get enough rest you two."

"We will." Hallevar said as they headed towards their rooms.

"Good." Lucivar said. "Karla will you be okay with the potions master tomorrow?"

"Yes." Karla answered as she opened the door to her room.

"Are you sure?" Lucivar asked. He still didn't trust Snape.

"I'll be fine." Karla said turning around and facing Lucivar who stood in the doorway of the room he would be sharing with Marian.

"All right." Lucivar said. "You will call me if you need me."

"Of course." Karla said smiling.

"Good." Lucivar said as Karla closed her door and Lucivar shut the door to his room.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill; I don't own anything you recognize from HP or DJT.

**Author's Note: **I'm really sorry about the delay, I really was working on it, it's just that I'm getting married in August and I haven't had the chance to type it. I was going to wait until aftermy weddingto post but thought I might get mobbed if I put it off for another month. I won't be able to post again until after August so please don't kill me.

**Shout Outs:**

**Lady11Occult: **I'm glad you're happy I sent Karla. I haven't thought about giving Snape any romantic interest, but it's an idea that I might use later.

**Lady Moonstar: **Well nobody's pushed her far enough for her to go cold…yet.

**LifeisaDiseaseDeathistheCure: **I'm glad you like my story, and I'm sorry about the punctuation. That's not my strong point, but if want, can you beta for me, it would mean you get the chapter's before anybody else and I could really use the help.

**TortureofPersephone: **You've got a deal.

**Kesterel2106: **Sorry about the delay.

**Yes:** Here's the new chapter.

**Tithe: **Sorry it took me so long

**Hey: **Here's the next chapter

**Come on: **sorry

**Please: **sorry

**Chapter 13**

"Guys hurry up." Lily yelled from the entrance of the hallway that led to the boy's dormitories the next morning.

Pansy, Millicent and Lily were the only other Slytherins in the common room and they were waiting for the guys.

"What's taking so long?" Pansy asked a few seconds before they saw Crabbe and Goyle coming down the hallway.

"Where's Draco?" Lily asked as they entered the common room.

"He's coming." Crabbe answered. "He says to go on without him."

"Why don't you guys go ahead?" Lily said. "Believe me you don't want to be late."

"We'll wait for you guys." Goyle said.

"Go ahead." Lily said motioning for them to go on without them. "I don't want my uncle mad at all my friends."

"Are you sure?" Pansy asked.

"Yea." Lily answered looking down the boys hallway. "I'll wait for Draco."

"Okay." Pansy said as the four Slytherins exited the common room. "See you in a bit."

Lily waited five more minutes before she headed down the boy dormitories hallway. When she reached a door that was labeled Seventh Years she knocked on it.

"Draco." Lily called. After a few seconds she knocked and called his name again. When he didn't answer she opened the door and stepped into the room. "Draco?"

"Lily, I've decided to not take the class." Draco said sitting up in his bed and leaning back against the headboard.

"Why?" Lily asked as she moved across the room and sat on the edge of Draco's bed.

"I don't think your uncle likes me." Draco answered remembering the events from the previous week.

"Sorry about that." Lily answered as she guessed at why he didn't want to take the class. "I don't know why he did that."

Draco didn't answer and looked at the wall instead. He knew Lily had guessed why he didn't want to take the class.

"Let's go Draco." Lily said extending her hand to him. "I promise it won't be that bad this time."

"Lily I would just rather not take the class." Draco answered as he glanced down at her hand.

"Draco. Please!" Lily pleaded as she extended her hand a little more.

Draco looked up into Lily's face and knew that he couldn't fight her off forever. Looking down at the floor he said: "Lily…I can't."

Lily moved closer to Draco and placing her fingers under his chin she raised his head so he was looking into her eyes. "Please."

Draco looked into her eyes and fought an inner battle to keep his wits about him. Her face was just inches from him, all he had to do was lean forward just a little and…

_"WHERE ARE YOU!" _

"Mother Night!" Lily exclaimed as she jumped back.

"What?" Draco asked feeling foolish for thinking she would want anything to do with him.

"It's not you." Lily said as she stood up blushing slightly. She had been hoping that he would close that gap between them when her uncle had shouted in her head.

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_ Lucivar asked again.

_"I'm just about ready to leave."_ Lily answered.

_"Get to the practice field NOW!" _Lucivar said. "_Before I come in and get you."_

"Let's get going." Lily said extending her hand to Draco.

"What…" Draco was about to ask her what had just happened when she turned to him and answered.

"Using our jewels we can communicate without having to actually be near one another or actually talking." Lily said as Draco placed his hand in hers and she helped him to stand up.

"Oh." Draco said as she led them out of the dorm.

"Now let's hurry." Lily said as she began to run towards the common room. "Before my uncle gets even madder.

When the reached the quidditch pitch everyone turned to watch them enter. Lucivar, Hallevar, Harry and Ron were all glaring at Draco.

"Where were you?" Lucivar asked as they entered the circle, his voice dangerously low.

"I was working on a potions essay." Lily lied smoothly.

"Really?" Lucivar asked skeptically.

"Yes." Lily replied. "I was struggling with a part of the essay and Draco was helping me with it."

"Really?" Lucivar repeated as he eyed Draco warily. Draco unconsciously took a step back. Turning back to Lily he said: "You know what happens when you're late."

"I know." Lily said as she began to remove her robe.

Turning back to the students Lucivar said: "Tardiness is something that will not be tolerated…"

Once Lily had removed her robe she turned to Draco and asked: "Will you hold this for me please?"

Draco was at a lost for words. Under her robe Lily had put on a tight green sports bra, a pair of short black shorts and her tennis shoes. He took the robe as a slight blush crept to his cheeks.

Lily smiled when she saw Draco's reaction to her outfit. Pansy and Millicent had given her the outfit after they had seen her demonstration and she had told them that her uncle always had her train with as little clothes as possible since it restricted movement.

"I'm really sorry." Draco said as she stretched while her uncle explained some of the rules for the class.

"Don't worry about it." Lily said with a smile. "It's not the first time I've been late, and it won't be the last time."

"Lily." Lucivar said turning his attention back to her. "Ready?"

"Yes!" She answered taking the staff that Hallevar offered her.

"Good." Lucivar said with a grin. "Hallevar, call time."

"Time starts now." Hallevar said as Lily began to block all of Lucivar's attack.

Everyone watched as Lily moved around in a circle deflecting Lucivar's attack.

"Time!" Hallevar said after 10 minutes.

Lucivar stopped his attack and addressed the students: "Today, we want to see how well you can defend yourself already." Motioning to Marian and Hallevar he continued: "Girls follow Marian, Boys follow Hallevar. Lily, Raya, stay here for a minute."

As the boys moved to one end of the field and the girls moved to the other Lucivar turned to the girls and said: "I need you two to help Marian. You need to study each girl so we can decide what groups to put them into."

"Sure." Lilly answered.

"No problem dad." Raya said at the same time.

"Good." Lucivar said as he turned and made his way to the boys and Lily and Raya made their way to the girls.

"Thanks for bringing me." Karla said as she entered the potions lab with Professor McGonigall.

"It was no trouble." McGonigall said as the two women looked around the classroom and found it empty.

"Where is he?" Karla asked as she probed the area. "He knew I was coming right?"

"I don't know." McGonigall said looking around the room.

"What's in there?" Karla asked pointing towards a door that her probe had revealed someone was behind.

"That would be Severus's office." McGonigall answered.

"I believe he maybe in there." Karla said making her way to the door and pushing it open.

"Severus." McGonigall said as he looked up from the paper he was grading. "I would like you to meet Karla."

Severus looked at Karla warily. He had not forgotten his meeting with Daemon. With a nod to the Glacian Queen, Severus stood up and made his way to the potions lab.

"Can't you even manage a hello?" Karla asked, annoyed at his curt nod.

Severus stopped in his track and stared at Karla as if she'd grown another head. "Excuse me?"

"I asked, can't you even manage a hello?" Karla replied the annoyance clear in her voice.

McGonigall watched the battle of wills as Karla and Snape stared at each other, neither one so much as blinked. After what seemed like hours but in actuality had only been about forty-five minutes, Snape mumbled: "Hello."

Karla watched Snape as he entered the potions lab and made his way to his desk. _"This is going to be interesting."_ Karla thought as she went to join him.

Lily and Raya were having fun watching the girls try and swing the staffs. Using six different staffs the girls had paired the girls and were watching three different fights. Some of the girls looked to be naturals, while others looked like they were swinging at piñatas.

_"This is too funny."_ Raya said as she watched Hermione swing at a fourth year Ravenclaw.

_"Ginny seems to be pretty good."_ Lily said as she watched Ginny block swings that a seventh year Hufflepuff was taking.

_"Remember we have to pick the best fighter, so pay attention." _Marian told the two girls.

_"We know mom." _Raya said.

When the girls had finished Lily turned towards the boys and asked her uncle: _"Are you guys done? All the girls have gone."_

_"Good."_ Lucivar said turning towards the girls. _"We've only got seven left. Why don't you girls come on over?"_

_"Got it."_ Lily answered. Turning back to the girls she said: "Let's go and watch the boys finish up."

When they got to the boys Lucivar took the six staffs from the girls and handed them out to six of the guys: "You against him, you against him and you against him."

Turning to the two girls he asked: "You two haven't gone yet?"

"No." Raya answered.

"Just my demonstration with you." Lily replied.

"Good." Lucivar said with a smirk. "Raya, you get to practice with me…"

"Goody." Raya mumbled.

"And Lily, you've got to test our last guy." Lucivar said with a smirk.

"No problem." Lily said with a smile as she did a few quick stretches.

"Good." Lucivar said with a gleam in his eyes as he handed her a staff and handed a staff to one of the young guys. "You'll face Mr. Malfoy."

Lily stopped her stretching and stared at her uncle: "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Lucivar answered. "Hallevar, call time."

"Ready?" Hallevar asked as Lily, Raya, and Lucivar positioned themselves.

"I won't fight a girl." Draco said with his staff at his side.

"That's fine." Lucivar said as he stood up straight. Turning to Lily he said: "Put him down."

_"But…"_ Lily replied.

_"Do it Lily."_ Lucivar responded a bit annoyed. _"He has to learn that he can't be a gentleman when it comes to fighting."_

Lily bit her lip and after a moments pause she quickly crouched down and swung her staff at his legs.

"What the…" Draco didn't finish his statement because Lily had swept his legs out from under him.

Lily stood up straight and looked down at him with a look of apology. Lily put a hand out to help him up.

"What was that for?" Draco asked as he took her hand and she helped to pull him up.

"To show you that even a girl can put you on the ground if she has the right training." Lucivar answered with a smirk. He had really enjoyed watching Lily put Draco on the floor. "Now you can either attempt to defend yourself, or you can get beaten repeatedly by Lily for ten minutes. The choice is yours."

"Ready?" Hallevar asked as Lily, Raya and Lucivar got back into position.

Lily smiled as she saw Draco try to mimic Lucivar's position.

"Begin!" Hallevar said as the four began.

Draco only managed one swing before Lily put him on the ground again and rested the end of her staff at his throat.

"Sorry Draco." Lily said as she helped him up and she gave him a quick hug. Hearing the Gryffindors snickering, Lily turned to them and asked: "Who's next?"

They all quickly got quiet and Lily turned back to Draco. Leaning over to whisper in his ear she said: "Sorry, I have to do what my uncle says."

With a huge grin Lily saw that Raya and her father were still fighting. Turning to Hallevar she asked: "How much time is left?"

"Seven minutes."

"Good." Lily said with a smile. _"Double team?"_

_"Double team!"_ Raya replied as she continued to try and defend herself against her dad.

"I'll be back." Lily said as she gave Draco another quick hug. "Time to get back and my uncle."

"They're dead!" Ron whispered to nobody in particular as Lily ran to join Raya.

Whack! (I know, I know…cheesy sound effect.)

The students watched in awe as Lucivar managed to block the attack from behind.

"Double teaming me again girls?" Lucivar asked jokingly as he now defended himself against both girls.

"We're just trying to make sure you don't slow down as you get older." Lily said with a grin as she tried to sweep his legs out from under him.

Lily and Raya grinned as the circled Lucivar.

"Let's see what you girls have?" Lucivar said as Raya swung at him.

"No problem." Lily replied as she tried to hit his abdomen with the tip of her staff.

"Is that the best you've…"

_"AAAAAHHHHH!"_

Lucivar never finished his statement because Karla's scream ripped through their minds.

Lucivar, Hallevar, Marian and Raya were already five feet in the air when Lily yelled. "Get back here and take me with you, she might need a healer."

Lucivar flew back and picked up Lily who held on tight.

_"Raya, Marian, stay behind."_ Lucivar said as he neared the castle. _"Hallevar stay with them."_

_"But dad…"_

_"Go back NOW!"_ Lucivar answered before Raya could protest anymore.

The three Eyriens flew back to the pitch and waited to hear from Lucivar again.

_"Take care of my girls Hallevar."_ Lucivar said spear to spear.

"Hang on and get ready to pass through some walls." Lucivar said as the two flew directly at the outer wall and made their way to the dungeons.

Lucivar and Lily came to a halt as they reached the potions lab and realized that Karla was fine. With a grin they watched Karla who's arms were waving around in the air as she yelled at Snape about the mess around them. Snape was staring at her with shock in his eyes.

"Mother Night!" Karla screamed as she motioned to the mess around them. "I told you that the girls blood was stronger than anything you're used to. Especially Lily's, but do you listen? NO! You think that just because you're the school's potion master that you know what you're doing, well I have a surprise for you, when it comes to dealing with our world, and our blood, you don't know anything. Now look at the mess you made. I should hang you by your heels and let the Harpies use you for target practice…"

"Ummm, Aunt Karla." Lily said tentatively as she took a couple steps forward. "Are you okay?"

"Hi Lily." Karla said as she finally noticed them. "Is your defense class over?"

"Not yet." Lily replied. _"We heard you scream."_

_"What happened?" _Lucivar asked. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was still riding the killing edge.

_"Nothing serious."_ Karla answered him with a reassuring smile.

"If you don't mind, it is very rude to have a conversation and exclude one person." Snape said his eye flashing dangerously. A couple of days into school, he had noticed that although Raya and Lily never said a word in class, they appeared to be able to communicate to each other.

Lucivar turned and began taking a few steps towards Snape when Lily stepped between the two. With her back to her uncle, Lily focused her attention on Snape.

"Look you greasy haired git." Lily said using a name she had heard Harry and Ron use. "I told you to be careful when using our blood and my aunt told you to be careful when using our blood. So excuse us if we felt the need to see if she was okay after the explosion that you caused."

"Why you little…" Snape said as he took a few steps towards Lily. "Nobody talks to me like that."

"She just did." Lucivar said grabbing Lilly's arm and pulling her behind him.

"Lucivar calm down." Karla said stepping between Lucivar and Snape. "You can't kill somebody for being a……what was it Lily? A greasy haired git."

"Come on." Lily said giving Lucivar a hard tug causing him to stumble slightly.

"Lily." Lucivar said warningly.

"Lucivar take Lily to class." Karla said. "I'll take care of things here."

"If something happens to you, Cat will kill me." Lucivar said calming down slightly.

"Nothing will happen." Karla said simply. "We're just going to clean up this mess, then I'll meet you back in our rooms."

"Fine." Lucivar said. "But I want you to check in every 10 minutes with me."

"All right." Karla said as both Lucivar and Lily turned and left.

When they reached the quidditch pitch the only people there were the Gryffindors, the Slytherins, Raya, Hallevar, and Marian.

_"What happened?" _Raya asked as they got nearer.

_"Snape didn't listen to Karla about the strength of our blood and a potion exploded." _Lily answered.

_"Why didn't he listen to Karla?" _Marian asked.

_"Because he's the Potions Master and nobody could possibly know more than he does." _Raya said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. None of the Gryffindors or Slytherins knew why Lily and her uncle had taken off.

"We had to take care of a small problem." Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

After gathering all the staffs together everybody made their way back to the castle.

"See you guys at dinner." Lilly called over her shoulder as she headed towards the dungeons with Draco at her side and the rest of the Slytherins trailing behind them.

"I really don't like that guy." Lucivar said as he glared at Draco's back. Turning to the Gryffindors he said: "I want to know what you know everything you know about him."

That night at dinner, Lily was surprised when she entered the Great Hall and saw her Lucivar, Marian, Karla, and Hallevar all openly glaring at Draco. Feeling Draco tense beside her, Lily knew that he saw the looks as well.

"Come on!" Lily said as she linked her arm through Draco's. "Let's hurry and eat so we can get out of here."

During the entire meal, Lily kept glancing up and looking at the four adults confused. After she had finished eating, she noticed that Draco hadn't touched his food.

"Draco, aren't you going to eat?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not very hungry." Draco replied keeping his eyes focused on the table.

_"What's going on?" _Lily asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. _"Why are you all glaring at Draco?"_

Lily waited a few minutes and when she didn't get an answer she turned to Raya and asked: _"What's going on, why are they all glaring at Draco?"_

_"They found out what kind of person he is and what kind of family he comes from." _Raya answered.

_"What! Who told them?"_ After a few minutes Lily got mad that Raya wasn't answering her. _"Fine, don't tell me."_

"Are you ready to go?" Lily asked turning to Draco with a smile.

"Yes." Draco answered as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"Good let's go." Lily said as she took his hand and stood up. As they headed towards the door Lily linked her arm with Draco's and said: "Sorry about all of this."

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Lily said feeling her family's eyes on her. "They shouldn't be treating you like this."

"It's all right Lily."

"You're a great guy you know that." Lily said as she got on her toes and gave Draco a quick kiss on his cheek as he began to push the doors open.

"LILY!"

Lily turned to her uncle as he stood at the staff table along with Karla, Marian and Hallevar. With a smile and a nod in their direction, Lily then walked out the door followed by Draco.


	15. Chapter 15

Peaks out from behind wall

Hi everybody,

I'm back. I'll admit up until recently I did I kinda forget this story. My muse had run away to who knows where and I just recently got it back after finally getting Dreams Made Flesh. I've been a little preoccupied with an HP RPG site that I help run, but after reading Dreams Made Flesh yesterday (yes I bought it yesterday afternoon and had it finished by yesterday evening.) I finally got my muse back. I've been working on the next chapter, but because I lost the disk with the previous chapters on it and I lost my notebook I'm having torewrite the next chapter.I'm trying to get all the chapters saved to my new laptop so I won't have that problem anymore. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon and I hope you'll all forgive.

For the people who felt the need to point out Karla is a lesbian, I had started this story before Dreams Made Flesh came out so I didn't exactly know that and that would be why she has a daughter and why I had been considering Snape as a possible partner for her. Thanks to the people who pointed that out as well, but I figured I might as well let people know myself

Sorry again everybody and thanks to the everybody out therewho is still reading this story.


	16. Yet another appology

I'm really sorry. I know I promised a new chapter, but school started and the muse I had for the next chapter just up and disappeared. With school and the different RPG sites I'm part of, I just haven't had a chance to write a new chapter.

Now for the main reason I'm adding this update. I've really been into RPG and although I've wanted to update, the little muse that I do have is focusing on HP and not really giving any attention DJT. I was thinking of starting a DJT RPG to help motivate me. I was hoping to find a couple people to help me set it up and to hopefully get some feedback on the idea from the rest of you.

Again, I'm really sorry about the delay in chapters, but I am trying.


	17. Up

All right, so for the most part I was bored yesterday and have started the site. I would still like the help if people are willing to help me get it up and running and like I said, I'm hoping this will help get my creative juices flowing as far as DJT is concerned. The URL of the site is. http/anewdawning. hope you will all give it a once over and possibly join.


	18. Chapter 14

-1**Apology: **Okay I'm soooooo sorry for the extremely long delay in this chapter. My muse for this chapter just sort of went bye bye but I think it's back. At least it's back for this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I don't own HP or DJT. They're owned by the fabulous J.K. Rowling and Anne Bishop.

**Shout Outs: **I can't remember everybody who's been poking and prodding me to add another chapter but this chapter goes out to all the people who have remained faithful and who keep checking back for new chapters. I'll try and get these chapter's out a bit more regularly again.

**Author's Note: **Yes I know both series are complete (for the most part) but this story was started back in 2003 and I'm going to keep to that frame of mind. Nobody has to worry about any HP spoilers since when I started this story book 6 wasn't even out yet and I don't even remember if book 5 was. I also started this before Dreams Made Flesh was released so even though we now know that Karla is a lesbian for the sake of this story she isn't and she has a daughter.

I think that's it so on with the story

**Chapter 14 **

Lily sighed softly as she laid on one of the couches in the Slytherin common room and stared up at ceiling. She knew her uncle was more then likely furious with her and she couldn't really blame him. She'd never actually openly ignored him like she'd done in the Great Hall the night before so she was a little worried about the consequences might be. Part of her wanted to go find him so she could beg him for forgiveness but another part of her was saying that if she did that then she would be letting them know that their treatment of Draco was okay by her and it wasn't. Ever since she'd arrived at Hogwarts it had become fairly obvious to the young queen that the rivalry between the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses was bigger then they'd first assumed but that didn't mean she didn't want to see them all united.

As Lily rolled on to her side she stared into the empty grate of the fireplace and tucked one arm under her head. She knew she was going to have to go down to breakfast but she really was not ready to face her family. She wondered if they'd already gotten word to her parents and if the minute she stepped into the room she would be dragged back home against her will.

Deciding that the only way to find out was to go out there and face the music Lily slowly sat up and looked around the room for somebody to walk with. She smiled slightly when she saw Draco enter the common room and after slowly getting to her feet she walked over to him and came to a stop in front of him. She knew he was nervous about facing her family again and without saying a word Lily took his hand and tried to transfer some sort of comfort to him before she gave his hand a gentle tug and the two made their way out of the common room and through the dungeons.

A few minutes later Lily and Draco found themselves standing outside the Great Hall and after taking a couple of deep breaths Lily let Draco's hand go then pushed the door open. With a confident smirk Lily looked around at the everybody as all the talking in the room came to an abrupt end. She looked across the room at her uncle who was openly glaring daggers at Draco and with a small nod in his direction as a greeting Lily headed towards the Slytherin table making sure to give Draco's arm a light tug so he'd follower her to the table.

Feeling all eyes on her Lily ignored them and took a seat before she began to serve herself to eat. Never once did she look up towards the staff table and after a few minutes the talking of other students began to fill the air. Once the talking had begun Lily chanced a glance up towards the staff table and she sighed when she found her uncle staring at her. Turning away Lily began talking to Pansy when all of a sudden her uncle was in her mind.

"_You know you have some explaining to do right?" _Lucivar said in a tone that although wasn't actually spoken let Lily know she was in trouble.

"_Well you are all judging Draco on the words of his enemies. If I was to judge you on your enemies words I doubt you'd look very favorable either." _Lily replied without bothering to look up. She knew her uncle was probably still staring at her but that didn't mean she had to stare at him and let other's know a conversation was going on.

Inwardly Lily smirked when her uncle didn't immediately respond but when he did a small scowl formed on her lips.

"_When you come home for Winsol we're having a serious discussion with your parents on whether or not you should be allowed to return."_

"_You can't stop me from coming. I've already made friends and I'm here to try and bring the two worlds together." _Lily said forgetting all pretenses of not talking to her uncle as she looked up and stared directly into his eyes. _"You can't pull us away from here."_

"_Who said anything about Raya. We're talking about you and you're new found attitude. You didn't have this attitude when you left Lily. We know you're getting it from your housemates. Before you know it you'll be thinking your better the everybody just like they do." _Lucivar responded as he held on to his niece's glare. He'd never turned away from grown men when they glared at him and he wasn't about to let his teenage niece be the first to do it.

Lily gave a soft growl and as the people around her looked at her they realized that she was talking to her uncle by the way the two were staring into each other's eyes. Both looked angry and when Lily finally turned away they knew that her uncle had won whatever debate they'd been having.

After taking a drink from her pumpkin juice Lily stood up and placed her hand lightly on Draco's shoulder before leaning over and whispering: "I'm going to head back to the common room if you guys need me."

Without waiting for an answer Lily turned and walked out of the Great Hall wondering if they'd really force her to stay home when she didn't want to.


End file.
